Jail buddies
by Theblackangels
Summary: Ichigo is in prison. Yes, you read that correctly. ICHIGO is in PRISON. It happened on an ordinary day... full summary inside.  possibly discontinued
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer- Don't own bleach or its characters, I do not like saying this you know. However, I have to put it there or im going to get sued. I am not making a profit of this, (unless that profit is reviews) and if I did, I would be in jail.

Moreover, I know im going to go to jail _someday_, but NOT anytime soon.

Summary-

Ichigo is in prison. Yes, you read that correctly. ICHIGO is in PRISON.  
it happened on an ordinary day (if you call killing hollows ordinary that is..) Everything was fine, it was a regular school day, regular fighting, and everything was perfectly NORMAL. So why is it when Ichigo returns to his body he is arrested, and sent to prison?

_Un-expected_

It all started one Thursday morning, it was only a few hours ago, and yet it is still unclear to me how this happened.

You see, it all started like this…

~Flash back~

March 11, 2010 (Thursday morning)

Time- 8:30

Location- School; homeroom.

_I arrived at school just before the late bell as always. _

_Today was not any different from any other day, Rukia was at her seat talking to Orihime, Chad was sitting in the back staring at the window, and Uryu was busy studying._

_Keigo was talking to Mizuiro, who was texting on his phone and ignoring him. Right after I sat down in my chair, the bell rang and our teacher came into the room. stood at her desk and told everyone to go back to his or her seat._

_It was just a normal day._

_After history, we had lunch, we all went outside to eat._

_Rukia bought a bento and sat next to Orihime. __Mahana, Chizuru, and Tatsuki were also with us._

_Tatsuki was eating a banana claiming she wasn't that hungry, but I think it was because she saw what Orihime was eating. _

_Orihime was eating a bento she made, vegetables with a strange yellow substance on them…she claimed it was butter. She also had some rice with cheese grated on it. Rukia asked her about her tastes and she told her that she loved cheese and butter._

_The rest of our bentos were pretty normal, rice, meat, and some veggies._

_We all talked about what we would do on the weekend and soon, the bell rang. We packed up and went back to class._

_We had English class, Ms. Ochi was telling us about synonyms, but I told her, we already knew about it and there was no point teaching us again. She just told me to shut up, and that it was not her decision, it was in the curriculum. She told us to list some synonyms on our own and went to her desk, grading our tests (which we took yesterday, apparently she had not finished grading them yet.)_

_I could not think of anything, really, I couldn't. I looked over at Uryu, he is smart, and he would have been able to think of something right?_

_He had only a few things written, he saw me looking at his paper but he didn't say anything. He probably thought that I could not think of any._

_His synonyms were pretty simple and easy._

_(It looked like this)_

* * *

_/ __Pd 5 Uryu Ishida _\

_/__ English 3/11/10_ \

_/_Synonyms- \

_/__car- automobile _

_Strange-weird_

_Pretty-beautiful _

_Store-shop_

_Mom-mother _

_Dad-father _

_Look-see _

(Just so you know, it's supposed to actually look like a piece of paper. I dunno why but if its messed up its not my fault. I don't know how to make it like how it is on my computer. If you know how to fix it, I'd be happy to listen. But because its not working, and I don't know how to fix it, I say 'screw this'.

_He did a more, but I got the idea after that, I decided to do my own. I still used some of the ones that he used, but hey, his were good._

_After I listed a few, I read my paper over, I might not seem like it, but I do not want to fail English. Hunting down hallows made me miss class a lot. Not that I mind hunting them down, it's to help people right? But, if I start failing school because of this, im going to be in trouble. My dad will start lecturing me on how 'if you want to succeed in life, you must first start with a proper education'._

_He can be really annoying sometimes, but I can tell he cares about us.. in his own unique way that is._

_My synonyms were simple:_

_Rock-stone land-ground dead-deceased alive-living_

_Night-evening loud-noisy _

_Well, you get the point._

_After a few minutes, Ms. Ochi told us to read them aloud. She picked Orihime first. I really wondered what her list was, but when she read it aloud, I decided it would have been better off not knowing._

"_Cat and kitten" Well, you can't disagree with that, they __**are **__similar._

"_Um… a dog and a puppy" Why are all of them animals?_

"_.. Uh.. A desk and a table..." she smiled and sat down in her chair. The class was silent for a few seconds before Ms. Ochi told her that it was good._

_She was about to pick Chad when my badge started flashing._

_Rukia and everybody else (meaning Orihime and them) noticed and we all _

_got up and ran towards the door. Telling her, we had to go to the bathroom. As I ran down the halls, I heard Keigo say "Sensei! That's not fair!"_

_We quickly dispatched a minor hollow, but the badge did not stop flashing and ringing. Rukia told them to go back to class before it gets suspicious, and told me to use a soul candy. She swallowed one, and her soul separated from her gigai and her gigai smiled at her. "What should I do? Pyon."_

_She told her to go back to school with the others. Chappy smiled and ran off, Rukia then told me that my body also needed to go back to school. _

_She offered me one I shook my head. I didn't want to act like that, hell I'd be a laughing stock once I got back._

_She frowned and told me to use Kon then. Speaking of the devil, he came flying straight at Rukia, yelling "Nee-San!!!" she punched him and threw him to me. "Use him" She then ran off towards the park. I shrugged and used my badge to get him out of his stuffed body. Or whatever you want to call it. I put him in my body and when he was in, I told him not to cause trouble, and left to go after Rukia._

_I still don't know exactly what happened…_

_But when I came back Kon was running towards me and told me that he was glad that I was back. I went back into my body and Kon back to his. When I walked down the hall with Kon, I asked him what he did today, he seemed nervous and avoided my question. That was odd._

_Before I knew it I was tackled by two police officers and had cuffs around my wrists. They practically shoved me into a police car. They refused to tell me where I was going, 'what did I do to deserve this?', and more importantly 'why me?'_

_~end flash back~_

I was taken to a prison on the outskirts of karakura town and was promptly given a change of clothes and directed to a cell.

The cell was like all the other cells, except this one had a few things, such as a few posters of women and cars. A chair next to the window (which had bars, so you couldn't escape, not that I'd fit through there anyway..) A calendar with the dates that passed crossed out. A bunk bed, the top bunk looked a bit messier than the lower one…And a wall and door inside the cell, for the bathroom. I guess that I was sharing this room with some one. At least I have the privacy of using the bathroom without anybody seeing me. I sighed and looked around, who ever shared the cell with me wasn't here, not that I really cared. This day sucked, I was put in jail for something I didn't even do… well, im not even **sure** what Kon did in my body. I sighed and walked over to the chair near the window. I was about to sit down when I looked up at the ceiling and noticed a bar hanging on the ceiling above the entrance. (say the bar is horizontal and looks like this.. l___l )

The bar was a good 6 inches off the ceiling and because I was at the entrance, I could not see it.

(You know how the entrance to the jail cell is bars and everything. The wall is lower and the bars are above the doorway about a foot, and the rest is covered by the .. Whatever the prison is made of.. Rock, perhaps? The bar is above the door by about 3-4 feet. Yeah, it's a tall cell, it has to be, bunk beds and all, did I mention it's on the top floor? There's that too)

Somebody was hanging on that bar. His feet were on the bar, he was hanging upside down, he also held onto the bar with his hands, if he didn't he would have been seen from the entrance. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "… Kurosaki?"

_A/N~_

Tba- well, that's that.

Ichigo- YOU PUT ME IN PRISON??!!

Tba-.. yeah. What's wrong with that?

Ichigo- EVERYTHING!!!

Rukia- what did Kon do anyway?

Tba- Hi-Mi-Tsu ( secret)

Toshiro- you haven't thought of it yet have you?

Tba-… ahhahahaha… that's true..

Ichigo- wait.. So YOU put ME in PRISON for some thing KON did. AND you don't even know WHAT he DID??

Tba- sounds about right.

Ichigo- *red with anger* if you weren't the author I'd kill you! on second thought.. *hits Tba*

Tba- owww!! *holds head* what was that for?

Ichigo-*twitch* *holds up zangetsu*

Tba- ha ha ha, im just kidding ichi… PUT. THE. SWORD. DOWN.

Ichigo-*still holding sword*

Tba- backs away slowly* don't worry. Your friends will be joining you in prison. You wont be lonely at all. Just like your new.. Ahem. visitor.

Ichigo- which reminds me.. what is he doing here???

Tba- *puts finger to lips* SHHH! Don't spoil it!!

Toshiro- I think they know who it is.

Orihime-hm.. bar.. green eyes.. hmmm…

Tba- HEY!! I SOO DID NOT PUT GREEN EYES IN THE STORY!!!

Toshiro-…. Its-

Tba- WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME, REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T ILL MAKE SURE TO WRITE A STORY WHICH EVERY CHARACTER IN BLEACH DIES A GRUESOME DEATH

Toshiro-.. even me?

Tba- yes, even You.

Toshiro- REVIEW!!! She can describe some very terrifying things!!! Trust me!!!

~TBA~


	2. My Roommate

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, if I did I'd be rich. I do not claim to own bleach. I would be in jail if I did, just like our friends here… oh was that a spoiler?

Not really, I did say there would be people coming right?

There's also his room mate who has yet to be revealed, but will be known in this chapter.

Toshiro- did you figure out what kon did?

Tba- *smile* NOPE!

Ichigo- *behind bars (in a cage in Tba's room)* HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A SMILE??

Rukia- don't worry, we'll get you out of there! *sits at Tba's desk* and clicks stuff*

Orihime- Ano.. Kuchiki san, what are you doing?

Rukia- *starts typing* im writing some ideas down to get Ichigo out.

Ichigo- Oh! Good idea!

Tba-… on MY computer?

Everyboy-…

Toshiro- we'll we gotta go back to school now. *walks to door* hurry up.

Rukia- *jumps off chair* Hai! Hitsugaya taichou! *follows him*

Tba & Orihime- look at each other*…

Orihime- Do you want some ramen flavored ice cream?

Tba- *sweat drop* I.. Ill pass..

Orihime- ok then! * walks out of the room*

Tba-… *sigh* walks over to Ichigo* … so, you want anything?

Ichigo- oh yeah. Lets see.. Maybe a pillow, some blankets, some food, the _key_, maybe a few magazines in here too.

Tba-.. Im not falling for that. *shunpo-s up to the top of the cage and opens a hole* Here you go. *drops down blankets, pillow, chips, some sushi, and some magazines. *closes hole and jumps down to face Ichigo* are you happy now?

Ichigo-… you didn't give me the key.

Tba- *shrug* never said I would. Besides, I've given the key to someone.

Ichigo- who?

Tba- *smirk* the one you'd least expect. Oh! That's a good idea!

Ichigo- What?

Tba- if someone guesses who has the key and is right, ill give him or her, the key, and they can choose when to unlock the cage. That is IF they want to let you out.

Ichigo-.. WAIT. Your telling me, MY life is in the hands of someone who is JUST as CRAZY as YOU?

Tba-.. Im not crazy…. Is what I'd like to say.. However, no one has clarified what 'crazy' is. Thus, no one has created a test to determine if said person is insane. Of course, you can both say and think different things, therefore-

Ichigo- SHUT UP!!!!

Tba-… *ahem* Well, IF you get it right, ill give you the key. But it seems that this is enough for today. Lets continue with the story!

~by the way~ I thought of this story on the day I first made it. Thus I do not have the WHOLE thing planned out.~

**My Roommate~**

Normal POV-

Ichigo stared with his mouth wide open. 'How?' was the only thing running though his head. The black haired visitor stared right back at him. Ichigo took a few steps back.

The visitor let go of the bar and landed gently on his feet. (Basically he was hanging but let go of the bar w/ his hands, then feet, then turned his body around so he landed on his feet and not his hands or head)

He took a quick look around, noticing the guards were coming, making their usual rounds, he hid in a corner of the room. Some how blending in with the shadows.

(The entrance and bars aren't from one side of the cell to the other. Its in the middle. So the guards can see inside the cell, depending on their position, their line of sight if different. Like.. For example, when you're looking at the screen (of your computer.). You can see the screen perfectly, but you can only see a limited amount to the side. All they see is the shadows, so they cant see him. Get it?... no? well im not explaining again!)

The guards took a quick look at the 'newbie' and continued along.

Ichigo was on the ground holding his head, saying repeatedly, "this is a dream, this isn't happening. This isn't possible. It's a dream.. Some one's playing a trick on me.."

He looked more like a mental patient than a teen who had committed a crime.

(If this offends anyone, I am sorry. However, if you saw Ichigo like that, im sure you would think he was a mental patient.)

The green-eyed visitor stepped out of the shadows, staring at Ichigo.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" came his cold voice.

Ichigo looked up and his eyes widened. He knew now, it WAS NOT a dream.

He had short raven hair, pale skin, and green eyes. Just like, he remembered.

His markings contrasted his pale skin, and a half helmet on the left side of his head.

"Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra just stared at Ichigo, "Is it that hard to believe that I am alive after all?"

"Ulquiorra.. How? How did you.. I thought I killed you."

Ulquiorra let out a soft 'hmph' and walked over the bottom bunk. He sat down and looked out the small window.

"I do not remember much of it myself." Ichigo watched him, not with surprise, rather, curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

He turned and stared at Ichigo, "After our battle, I remember fading away, everything turned dark. I had finally learned what a heart was." He sighed, reminiscing.

"When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, in Los Noches, I don't remember how I got there, or even why I was still alive." He lay back on the bed, "Aizen-sama told me that he had revived us, and that we first had to regain our strength."

"Are you here to kill me?"

Ulquiorra let out a small chuckle, " It is mere coincidence that you are here. I have no intention, of killing you. And I have not received any orders to do so."

"I.. see.." Ichigo avoided eye contact with the place espada. "So why are you here?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "We were told to learn more about humans, how they act, what they feel, their weaknesses, everything. Aizen-sama decided to put us in pairs, we had to 'keep an eye out for each other'. And not interfere too much with the human world and try not to draw the attention to us. Least they know that the espada are back."

"So you're not alone?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings, "Although I prefer to work on my own and it is much easier to, yes, I am not alone."

"So, why are you here Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open quickly before he quickly got up off the bed and walked over the entrance.

Ichigo's POV~

I had no idea what he was doing, we were talking one minute and he gets up the next. He stood below the bar, you know the one that he was hanging on before?

He jumped, and grabbed onto it with his hands. Then he... man I don't even know how to describe it! He hung on the bar just like when I first saw him, don't even ask how!

He just sort of swung his legs and got on.

I don't even know why he did that.

When I tried to ask him, he glared at me. "Be quiet Kurosaki."

I tried asking him again, "Hey Ulquiorra, what are you-"

I noticed a familiar reiatsu, and quickly looked in front of the cell.

I saw him there, he looked the same as he always was.

It wasn't like I expected him to change or anything, but it was still weird.

He had blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a shirt exactly like mine.

Grimmjow was in prison.

It wasn't THAT surprising to say the least, what surprised me was after that.

Grimmjow walked back to 'his cell', or rather 'our' cell. He didn't seem to notice me at all. He was cursing some people under his breath. And something about "stupid showers"

Right after he walked into the cell, Ulquiorra let go of the bar.

Normal Pov~

Ulquiorra let go of the bar, turning so, he was falling straight at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow did not seem to notice his presence in the room, thus he went sprawling onto the ground. Ulquiorra was starring at the back of Grimmjow's head. He knew what was going to happen next, it was obvious.

"TEME!!" Grimmjow quickly got up and lunged at Ulquiorra, the latter quickly side stepped, and Grimmjow's face meet the wall.

Grimmjow fell backwards and landed on the ground, he had given up on catching the smaller arrancar and decided to glare at him instead.

"Trash." He said, walking past Grimmjow and standing in a dark corner.

After the initial shock wore off, Ichigo's voice came back. "Grimmjow? Wh-What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow got up off the ground and sat cross-legged facing Ichigo. "Didn't Ulquiorra explain all of that to you?" He scratched his head trying to remember what Aizen did, or rather what he 'said' he did.

"Well, apparently he brought us back from death or something.."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was trying to ask you what you were doing in prison."

It was not that Ichigo was surprised that Grimmjow would be in prison. Really, he was not. He always thought that Grimmjow was the one to break rules to gain whatever he wanted, and could care less about others, and he was right.

"oh, that… wait a second, what are YOU doing in prison?"

Ichigo avoided eye contact, he didn't feel like answering that question, and he didn't even know exactly what he did.. it was better to ignore Grimmjow until he stopped asking.

Or so he had thought…

~~~2 hours later~~

"Tell me why you're here you stinking strawberry!!!" Grimmjow asked for about the HUNDREDTH time.

Ichigo was close to cracking, he turned to Ulquiorra, who was busying himself with a magazine. How did Ulquiorra put up with this?

He sighed and decided to give up, "alright, ill tell you, but you answer my question first."

"huh?" Grimmjow walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up the latter, and lay on his bunk.

"well, you see, me and this prick here were just minding our own business…"

Ulquiorra, who had closed his magazine, was glaring at Grimmjow. "I am not a prick."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Yeah, and im not an arrancar." He ignored Ulquiorra and continued talking. "We had to wear these stupid gigais that Sayzel made for us, the freak, all the stupid humans could see us. And I wanted to buy this shiny car and..."

Ichigo almost laughed, **almost**, Grimmjow like shinny things, but if he laughed, he would be cero-ed into oblivion.

Grimmjow scratched his head, looking slightly embarrassed, "And then.. Well..."

He turned to Ulquiorra, silently asking him to tell Ichigo instead, he ignored him, finding the cracks in wall fascinating.

".. I STOLE THE CAR OK??"

Ichigo doubled over, laughing on the ground, he was laughing so much that his sides hurt.

"You.., stole a.. Car??" His voice cracked while trying to speak, it was hard not to laugh.

Grimmjow looked mad, he pointed to Ulquiorra, "He didn't tell me that I had to pay for it!"

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, "I believe I told you when we first arrived, that you would need to get a job to _pay_ for anything you wanted."

Grimmjow let out a groan, "What ever, it's still your fault."

A rumble sounded through the room. Then another, Ichigo blushed while Grimmjow just said that he was hungry.

"Trash." Ulquiorra said, opening a Garganta, and stepping towards it until Ichigo stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"You and sexta are going to eat in the cafeteria, im going to get some editable food from Los Noches." He stepped into the Garganta and disappeared from sight before the Garganta closed.

Grimmjow scoffed and got up heading to the entrance, "You coming strawberry?"

Ichigo looked at him oddly, Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Do you want to starve or what? Ill show you to the cafeteria."

He pushed the door and walked through it, Ichigo got up and followed him out.

(Just so you know.. Their schedule is like this… They have a announcement when to have breakfast, lunch, dinner, and break.)

Breakfast- 8 – 8:30 am

Lunch-12 – 12:45

Break- (or what I call 'recess') times vary every season as well as the amount of time you are allowed to stay outside.

Visiting hours- 1 - 3

Showering- Any time that is not between 12 am (midnight) and 5 am.

Dinner- 7 – 8

(Note that you can go to the cafeteria at ANY time for a snack, but they will not give you much. This IS prison after all, I consider this a nice prison. Don't you agree ichi?)

(Ichigo- You have to give me at least this much or ill go bankai on you!)

(Tba-Yes, yes. (the bars are bankai proof though... Just don't tell him ok?))

The went down to the cafeteria, it looked like a regular cafeteria, just without screaming kids, and replacing them with (mostly) muscled men in their late twenties to forties.

A large muscled man with short black hair and stubble walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Grimmjow, thought you'd never come down. So, who's the new guy?" he asked jerking a thumb at Ichigo.

"Oh, this is Ichigo, he's my new room mate. Besides, why wouldn't I come down here?"

The other man's eyes widened a bit, "Your new roommate? What happened to that bitch that stays with you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, he could _see_ Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow let out a sneer, "You'd die if he heard that you know. Besides, I could care less what he does. It's not my problem if he does something stupid."

A low rumble was heard.

Grimmjow laughed, "I almost forgot what we were here for, come on strawberry, lets get some grub." He walked past the man and headed toward the line.

Grimmjow looked over the food and frowned.

Salad- lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, and with some purple onions.

Hamburger- brown meat (that didn't look _safe_ to eat to say the **least**..)

Kabob- cubed brown meat, yeah, _that_ looked more appetizing... (Sarcasm)

'_Health drink'_- brown meat, milk, and some veggies blended.** Guarantied** to _shorten_ your stay here, and by that, I mean you **life**.

Smoothie- Fruits blended, with either milk or yogurt. The most desirable/best choice, since so many people picked it. In addition, it is the healthiest choice, if not the **ONLY** healthy choice.

'This food... SUCKS' He thought, that brown meat doesn't look _appetizing_, the salad was bland, and if you added to much dressing you would **gain** weight, the smoothie was ok.

"Oi, strawberry, what do you want?"

Ichigo looked at the choices, and shuddered slightly, he wondered where they got that brown meat.. but decided not to ask.

"Ill just have a smoothie and a salad." He said after much thought.

"Then ill get that too." Grimmjow said to the very scary lunch lady.

She nodded and handed them two large cups and scooped salad onto their trays. (She used an ice-cream scooper… I don't care what you say! ITS AN ICE- CREAM SCOOPER!!)

After that, they went back to their rooms.

Los Noches~

Ulquiorra went swiftly to the kitchen, looking through the cupboards, he took out a few bags and filled them with packed food. After the filled the bags, he took them and went to his room. He packed a few clothes before heading to Grimmjow's room.

Luckily no one was in Los Noches, Well, except for Tousen and Wonderweiss, they were 'house sitting'.

All the espada were paired off and had gone their separate ways,

Starrk and Harribel had gone off somewhere, Aizen had decided to pair the only female with the laziest male. Lilynette was also with them, being part of Starrk and all.

There was Noitra and Sayzel, The most intelligent espada and the most... What is the word? Horny espada.

Aaroniero and Baraggan, it seemed that no one wanted to be paired up with them. So they were paired together. 'They seem to be a perfect match.' Ulquiorra thought, 'they both complain so much.'

There was Yammy and Zommari, Yammy was a brute with absolutely no brains, Zommari had some brains but was arrogant. 'At least they would look out for each other.' He thought.

And then there was him and Grimmjow, he was beginning to think that Ichimaru-sama paired them up just to get on his nerves. Everybody knew both of them disliked each other, so why pair them up? It was obviously to annoy him.

There was also Ichimaru-sama and Aizen-sama, they had gone somewhere called 'Hawaii.' They said that they had important business to attend to... Grimmjow said that they were lying. However, im not sure about that, what is Hawaii anyway? Hm.. Maybe Ill ask Kurosaki later.'

He opened the door to Grimmjow's room and walked in. The room was… _clean._

Well, he had not expected that. He shook his head and walked over to the dresser. He opened a empty bag and began to put Grimmjow's things inside. He stopped something on the very bottom of the drawer. Cautiously, he picked it up and looked at it.

It was a strange magazine, which was no surprise. All the women were wearing strange clothes, maid outfit, swimsuit, school uniform, nurse/ doctor attire, and many others.

He shook his head, 'must be something he's interested in.' he thought before putting the magazine in the bag.

He stepped out of the room, and after checking if there was anyone watching him, he opened a Garganta.

Tba- FINISHED!!! *flops onto couch*

Toshiro- that's not something a girl should do.

Tba- SHUT UP! I was writing this while a storm was going on. (on Saturday) it knocked the power off like.. a gazillion times!! And I couldn't save cause I didn't know that was going to happen. And I couldn't remember what I was typing, so I spent HOURS trying to remember! GOD I HATE STORMS!! .. I like the rain though. If it isn't pouring out. By that, I mean like, a wave crashing onto you, 'pouring'.

Toshiro-…

Tba- oh right! I also got soul silver.

Toshiro-… you are too old for pokemon.

Tba- ppft. There are OLD people in the game that use pokemon!

Toshiro-.. That is not what I meant.

Rukia- I can relate to Tba-san!

Ichigo- *looks up from magazine*… you can?

Rukia- yep! *eyes get REALLY BIG and sparkly* I might be over 3x older than you, but I will always love CHAPPY.

Tba- YES!!! *starts chatting with Rukia*

Toshiro & Ichigo- *sweat drop*

Ichigo- *whisper* hey, Toshiro, can you get Tba's key for me?

Toshiro- *whisper* I cant. If I do she'll write an embarrassing fan fic about me and you.

Ichigo- what do you mean?

Toshiro- she's been thinking of making a fanfic with IchiHitsu, GrimmUlqui, Renbya ShunJushi. All of the characters in a 'school setting'

Ichigo- oh no.

Toshiro- yes. But the problem is she can't get any ideas. So do not give them to her.

Ichigo- I got it. So ill lay low for a while.

Rukia- What are you guys talking about?

Ichigo- uh… video games... you know, like..*starts naming every video game he knows*

Toshiro- what were you talking about?

Tba & Rukia- *snicker*

Toshiro & Ichigo- look at each other then at Tba & Rukia.- What?

Tba- oh its nothing. Which reminds me, ill give EVERY character in bleach a key. If someone thinks of a character that might have the REAL key, ill make them try to open the door with their key.

Ichigo-.. You wouldn't.

Tba- oh I would. .. *takes out a small key and throws it to Ichigo, takes out two slightly larger keys and gives them to Rukia and Toshiro*

Ichigo- trying to fit key in lock*

Tba- if people cant figure out who it is by next week, Ichigo's going to have a roommate joining him in the cell. You can pick anyone to join him. ANY ONE!!!

Ichigo- like you?

Tba- yeah sure, like.. HEY!

Toshiro-… please review so we can get this over with.


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer- Don't own bleach.

Tba- *sigh*

Ulquiorra- …?

Tba- *Sigh*

Grimmjow-…

Tba- *SIGH*

Ichigo- Alright. What is it?

Tba- I have this little voice in my head that's telling me that im a no good loser that should just stop writing and go become a lousy geek.

Ulquiorra-….

Tba- its like my EVIL twin.

Grimmjow- aren't YOU the evil one?

Tba-… maybe…

Ichigo- well, since no one replied-

Tba- *SIGH*

Ichigo-… uh, yeah… Ill be alone.. And im not getting any closer to the key…

Ulquiorra- perhaps they want to keep you in here.

Tba- *mimics Ulquiorra's voice* perhaps its because they don't care.

Ulquiorra-… I DO NOT sound like that.

Tba- rolls eyes* suure you don't.

Grimmjow- Yeah, lets just get this started, im hungry.

Ichigo- yeah me too.

Ulquiorra- Tba doesn't own bleach, us, or anything besides her story.

Tba- if I find you ripping off my idea, ill-

Ulquiorra- I **doubt** anyone would rip off _your_ ideas. No one is that **insane.**

Grimmjow-laughs* yeah.

_Bonding _

Grimmjow and Ichigo went up to their rooms after they ate. It wasn't much, but they were satisfied, at least, for now.

They both sat down on the ground playing cards. They were playing Chinese poker, and Grimmjow was winning.

Grimmjow had won four games, while Ichigo won two, they were beginning their seventh game.

"Pair three" Grimmjow said, throwing down a pair of threes.

"Pair four" Ichigo said putting down two fours on top of Grimmjow's threes.

A large Garganta opened up in the cell, Grimmjow and Ichigo turned towards it.

When Ulquiorra stepped through, they returned to their game.

Ulquiorra took the bags and tossed them in a corner (that was blocked by the bed, so you couldn't see it from the outside.) he walked over to Grimmjow.

"Pair five." Grimmjow said, putting down two fives.

"Pair ten" Ichigo said, placing down two tens.

"Pair-" Grimmjow was about to put down his cards when he was kicked in the gut by Ulquiorra.

He hit the concrete wall, (you know, where the window is) he sat up and rubbed his head. It barely scratched him, but it hurt like hell. He was in a gigai so he would feel the pain like a normal human would. And even if he wasn't in a gigai, it would still hurt.

That's right, NEVER mess with Ulquiorra.

"God damn it! What the hell did I do?!" He yelled getting up in Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra was not happy about that, not one bit. You see, Ulquiorra likes _**his**_ _**space**_, and when someone invades _**his**__**space**_, in this case Grimmjow, he **hits** them, **hard**, and that is just what he did.

He punched Grimmjow with his right fist, sending Grimmjow flying right into the wall, next to the bed.

Grimmjow uttered a few curses and walked up to Ulquiorra, this time, keeping three feet between them.

"What's wrong with you? Are you PMSing or something?" he asked rubbing his right cheek, which stung.

Ulquiorra, who didn't know what the acronym stood for glared at him. "I was in your room, how dare you keep such things in there?" He strolled right past Grimmjow taking a bag and throwing it at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow caught it and examined what was in it, his clothes, "Hey, ever heard of privacy?"

Ulquiorra took another bag and threw it at Ichigo. "There is some food there, im sure you're still hungry." He took another bag, and threw it onto Grimmjow's bed and took the rest.

He headed towards the door until Ichigo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked

Ulquiorra shook Ichigo's arm off, "That is none of your concern Kurosaki."

He walked through the door and around the corner, after he disappeared from sight, Grimmjow sat down.

"Damn that bastard. What the hell did I do?"

Ichigo shrugged, he knew better than to answer, besides, he didn't know what the answer was. He looked through the bag, there were bags of potato chips, canned food, instant noodles, and sweets.

He took out a bag of BBQ chips and opened it, offering Grimmjow some.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked taking the entire bag of chips, Ichigo took the large bag filled with food and put it in the corner.

"Just eat it, Ulquiorra got it for us." Ichigo took a chip from the bag and ate it. It tasted much better than the food they served here.

Grimmjow let out a small sneer, "As if, he probably is giving us food because if I die its all his fault." Grimmjow took a chip and ate it.

"If you die, it is not my fault, it is yours sexta." Ulquiorra walked back into the room, carrying the bag he had left with earlier, only it looked slimmer this time.

He climbed up the ladder to get to Grimmjow's bed and took the bag that lay on his bed. He pulled out a magazine, and tossed it to Grimmjow, who caught it effortlessly.

"That is why I am disappointed in you." He said jumping down to the floor below, then he walked right past them.

"Where are you going?"

Ulquiorra didn't stop this time until he reached the door, "Why must you question me every time Kurosaki? Do you have nothing better to do?'

Ichigo was about to speak when Ulquiorra walked away from him, the coattails of his uniform flowing behind him.

"Don't bother man, he does whatever he wants." Grimmjow said throwing Ichigo a look. He looked at the magazine and laughed. "This is what he's talking about?"

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, when he saw it, his face turned a bright tomato red.

"G-Grimmjow!" He yelled pointing to the magazine.

Grimmjow just kept laughing, "What's wrong you pansy? Never read a playboy magazine? Are you still a virgin too?"

Ichigo's blush intensified, "What if I am? Besides, im only seventeen!"

(yes, he was 15 when the series started, so say all of the other arcs take about a year, then the winter war ended, and he turned seventeen not too long ago.)

"More reason to see them." Grimmjow said opening the magazine.

The first page showed a young girl with blond hair, she looked about sixteen, she was wearing a school uniform, her blouse was open, so you couldn't tell which school it was from. (Some schools have an emblem on the sides of their uniform) He had lifted her skirt revealing something black and lacey. Oh yeah, did I mention she didn't wear a bra? yeah, that too.

(Tba-.. im not a perv… well, not like _**that**_, so ill shut up now.)

Ichigo blushed and covered his face with his hands.

_Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap. _ Ichigo mentally cursed. He was too young to see things like this!. (Tba-… uh, no you aren't. You're like... 16-17 now.)

Sure he had a few.. Busty females around him, (Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi etc.) but he didn't like girls yet! (Tba- stop lying. You got half the female population wrapped around your finger... However, that _**does not**_ include me.)

He didn't need to know, what they looked like _under _their clothes.

_Crap crap crap crap._

Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's antics, "What wrong strawberry? Can't handle half nude pictures of girls?"

At that moment, the sound of footsteps were heard, Grimmjow quickly stuffed the magazine up his shirt, the magazine flat against his chest.

A new face passed by, a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeve red shirt with a black cat on it. She wore long dark blue jeans and held a slender light brown (fake) fur purse. She also had two bat hair clips in her hair and a choker that had a cross on it.

She looked at them for a moment then smiled and walked away.

"That's weird." Grimmjow said before taking the magazine from under his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, having recovered from his blush.

"Girls are put into the lower floors, they don't put them here so they don't get raped or something."

Ichigo nodded, he understood, sort of. It was not a good idea to put a female with males when they were obviously…well… missing some _action_ while in prison.

…..

So what was she doing here?

The sound of a bell registered in Ichigo's ears.

Then a loud voice on the loud speaker was heard.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. You have visitors. I repeat, Ichigo Kurosaki. Please come to the front desk. Ichigo Kurosaki, please come to the front desk"_

Ichigo blinked twice, he had visitors? He had only been in the place for… what, four hours? And they (meaning Hitsugaya and them) had already thought of an idea? Great!

He got up and walked out of their cell, before stopping.

What was the way to the front desk again?

Seeing the dumbfounded expression on Ichigo's face, Grimmjow laughed and got up.

"Follow me strawberry."

He said leading the way, Ichigo muttered a quick 'My names not strawberry' and reluctantly followed Grimmjow.

Tba- next time- Visiting hours

Ulquiorra- writing strange symbols on a piece of paper*

Grimmjow- looks at paper* hey, what are you doing?

Ulquiorra- Tba learned this a while ago. She thinks that it may play a part in this story.

Grimmjow- let me see that… What the fuck?

What Ichigo did-

lX l_X l__l l__l l__l lX Ol

Tba- ooh let me see! *takes paper* that's a good idea ulqui-chan. But exactly _what_?

Ulquiorra- You deciphered it quickly.

Tba- but of course! If you can figure out what Ulquiorra wrote good for you. If you can't, try it out yourselves and try to decipher it.

Grimmjow- ppft, if they don't know, they don't know.

Ichigo- in cage* uh guys. Can I see it?

Tba- No.

Ichigo- Hey! That's not fair!

Tba- Yeah well no one reviewed, I don't have to be fair.

Grimmjow- She's pmsing, don't worry about it.

Tba- (.*) *kicks Grimmjow in the shin* HOW DARE YOU!!

Ulquiorra- (-_-) She seems to be more on edge than usual.

Grimmjow- *cradling shin* Yeah, I just said that she was pmsing didn't i?

Tba- Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! *starts throwing everything she can get her hands on at Grimmjow*

Grimmjow- using sonido to avoid objects* HA! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE KI- *gets hit with a book* OWW!!! You BITCH!! * un-sheaths zanpakuto*

~Grimmjow dodges flying 'objects' while trying to get closer to Tba~

Ulquiorra-…*turns to reader**sigh* as you see, if this continues there will be...*hesitates* a massive war on our hands. *light bow* please review so she does not destroy Grimmjow.

… Not that I care about him or anything… *light blush* I don't….. Seriously… Hey why are you looking at me like that?......*red as a tomato* Just review already!

Ichigo- _Note to self, stay away from girls when pmsing_..*pauses*_ Especially very strong tomboys._

_**Review~**_


	4. Secret messages

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, its characters, or their personalities, that belongs to tite kubo.

Tba- you know, if I could have one thing.. you know from bleach.. what do u think I would choose?

Hitsugaya- me of course. *SMIRK*

Ulquiorra- you are mistaken . it is me.

Grimmjow- che! As if! ITS ME!

Byakuya- she would pick me.

Ukitake- she's says im very kind.

Zaraki- she admires my fierceness

Gin- but she loves my sneakiness

Szayel- she loves my brains

Starrk- she thinks im cool

Kisuke- she thinks im cool too.

Hisagi- me too!

~all boys argue over who's better~

Rukia- um.. Ichigo, why aren't you arguing?

Ichigo- if you haven't noticed, IM IN A FUCKIN CAGE!!!!!!!!! That and, she doesn't think im her 'type'

Rukia- it's alright Ichigo. Your paired with lots of other girls.

Tba- pops up outta nowhere* like Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, Yoruichi, Soifon, oooh! And the of course female versions of male shinigami/espada!!! You're the most popular character for pairings.

Rukia-blushes* T-Tba-san!

Ichigo- so you like me?

Tba- hm.. well your alright. You can be sweet, but always play the tough guy act. I think you should tone it down a lil, and show a softer side, not just when people are hurt. You should let your façade fade, even if its just a little bit. I think most IchiFans would also like to see a softer you.

Rukia- that was.. deep…

Tba- YEP! Im a fountain of knowledge! Ask me anything!!!

Tba's math teacher- Ok, solve this.

Tba- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *runs away faster than you can say 'Math'*

Byakuya- where did she go?

Rukia & Ichigo- shrug*

Hitsu- to bad, we were going to get her to settle this.

Ulquiorra- why don't we tell the reviews to judge?

Grimmjow- HA! You actually thought of a good idea Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra- I will kill you in your sleep.

Grimmjow- Riiighhht.

Ichigo- which reminds me, did anyone pick a person to put a key in?

All- Nope.

Ichigo- DAMNNNN

Szayel- I know a way to get Tba back.

Starrk-yawn* what?

Szayel- Oh. Like this. *brings out a megaphone*

Hitsugaya-what are you..

Szayel- CHEMISTRY SESSION WITH SZAYEL

Tba- pops up outta nowhere* Where? Where?

Rukia-sweat drop* where did you go?

Tba- hugs Szayel* I was in my closet. You know, the one with all the food in it.

*smile* yeahh. I was in heaven.

Ulquiorra- cut down on the sugar.

Tba- HOW'D YOU KNOW???

Ulquiorra-holds up four cookies N' crème wrappers* I will confiscate your chocolate if I deem that your health is in danger.

Tba- sobbing in szayel's chest* ULQUI-CHAN IS SOOO MEAN!!!!

Noitra- yeah it is. Her without sweets is like me without coffee.

Grimmjow- YOUR NOT IN THE STORYY!!! *kicks Noitra out the door*

Ulquiorra- well done.

Ichigo- can we just get started?

Hitsugaya- Rodger!

Tba-Rodger? Who's Rodger? *looks at Hitsugaya* someone I should know about?

Hitsugaya- that was an... ARGH nevermind!!!

_**Secret Messages**_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

I walked through the halls, making sure to keep Grimmjow in my sight.

…

EWW! Not like that!

You people sicken me!!!

Like I was saying, we walked down the halls, and finally came into this room.

There was a huge glass window; it was **obviously** _transparent_.

Why else would it be called a _window_?

There was a phone too… Wait a second! I DIDN'T GET MY ONE PHONE CALL!! THOSE JERKS!!!

Anyway, there were a few chairs near the window, where the window stopped there was some sort of table. And it was on the other side too.

On the other side, it was exactly the same as this side.

The only difference is that there was a door at the far end, the exit.

Sadly due to the fact I don't have my substitute shinigami representative badge, I can't get in my soul form.

I seriously think someone is trying to make my life miserable.

(Tba-sneezes* I think someone is talking badly of me...)

Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?

NOTHING I TELL YOU!

NOTHING!!

Grimmjow pulled me into the room; he said something along the lines of "You're taking too long."

A guard closed the door behind us, he was a large fellow, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's fat.

He was just... large, and he looked muscular. And he was staring at us with this **intense gaze.** I hope it was pointed at Grimmjow, I mean the dude _did_ steal a car.

I took a seat, Grimmjow just leaned against the wall, trying to strike a conversation with the guard. It went like this…

"Hey."

"Hn."

"So how's it going?"

"Hn."

"Do you work out or something?"

"Hn."

"Cant you say anything other than 'hn'?"

"Hn."

"FUCK THIS!! You're just as bad as Ulquiorra!"

Grimmjow turned away and started mumbling things about Ulquiorra.

I guess I should be glad that Ulquiorra wasn't here. He'd probably get into a fight with Grimmjow.

I heard a knock, and turned to the glass.

Rukia and the others were there, on the other side of the glass.

Toshiro picked up the phone that was on his side of the room.

I did the same, what was the point of the phones again?

I lifted it to my ear, only to be met with angry yelling.

"KUROSAKI!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO FIND YOU?!"

I winced and put the phone at arms length, but Toshiro saw me.

I mean who couldn't? There was a giant five-foot window between us.

Rukia took the phone away from Toshiro.

"Ichigo! Are you ok?"

I put the phone back to my ear.

"I've just been sent to jail for something I didn't do, found out that my roommates are arrancars. My sisters are probably worried sick about me, and my dad probably thinks I've run away from home. Other than that, im peachy." I said sarcastically.

I mean really, do I look fine to you??!!

Rukia sighed, and I suddenly feel bad for yelling at her. I mean, its not like its her fault im in this mess.

Its Kon's.

Where is Kon anyway?

"Hey, Rukia." Rukia looked up, "Where's Kon?" I ask.

Rukia shrugged, "When you were taken away, Kon just… Disappeared."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Today was **not** my day.

Toshiro took the phone from Rukia, "Kurosaki, we're going to get you out of there."

I look at the guard, he probably didn't hear what Toshiro said, but its better to be safe than sorry.

"How?" I probably sounded desperate, but I don't care, I want to get out of here.

Rukia grabbed the phone, "We're going to bust you out!" she gave me a confident smile.

I face palmed, was she that dense?

She took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started scribbling something on it.

Oh god, I hope its not her drawings again.

But the guard probably wont understand the drawings anyway, all of them look like bunnies.

She held it up, I don't even know what it said. There was all these lines, and boxes, and X's and O's.

"What the hell does that mean?" I couldn't help but ask. Its obviously not Japanese, and not the English we learned in class. Maybe it's an alien language?

Rukia frowned, "It's a secret code." I rolled my eyes, right, a secret code.

"Yeah well, I don't know how to read it Rukia."

Rukia sighed, "Well first you have to make three tic-tac-toe boards, Then label them with the letters of the English alphabet, then on the second one add X's and O's on the third."

Ok, what does that mean?

Rukia rolled her eyes, obviously it was easier for her to understand.

"Ill just tell them to give it to you. Try to figure it out."

Rukia gave the phone to Orihime, why Orihime? I don't know.

She blushed and said a soft "Hi, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey Inoue." I nodded at her, I heard Grimmjow laughing in the background.

"Ill bring you some food to eat while your in prison OK?"

I think my face paled at her words, I suddenly felt sick. Inoue had... Unique tastes... she had tried to make me food on more than one occasion.

I saw that Toshiro also paled, maybe during his stay at Orihime's house she made him eat some of her cooking.

I feel bad for him, that food is… well, to put it lightly, revolting.

The guard came over and tapped my shoulder.

When he had gotten my attention, he quickly told me, "Time's up."

I turned back to my friends. "well, I have to go."

Toshiro nodded and started to leave, Rukia gave the paper to a guard on her side of the glass. Orihime gave a slight wave than left. Chad nodded and then left, Uryu did the same.

I got up and left the room, Grimmjow following me back to our cell.

Ulquiorra's POV (Lets see what he thinks!!)

I finished preparing my 'room' as I called it. It isn't exactly the best room, but it is hidden and I can easily access it.

I hear two loud voices, no doubt it's the Sexta and Kurosaki. I step out of the room quickly and jump up.

Grabbing the bar, it lowers under my weight and the door to my _room _closes.

I jump down and quickly sit on the lower bunk, taking my book, I flip to a random page.

I hear the gate creak, but I don't look up. Pretending that, I am too engrossed in reading to deal with them. To be honest, Grimmjow is filth, Kurosaki I respect a little bit more, since he was able to defeat me. However, his hollow is the one that defeated me.

It does amaze me that he has potential, and could be both a great asset and a threat.

Grimmjow says something, but I ignore it. He's probably talking to Kurosaki about something meaningless.

I hear Kurosaki call out my name, slowly I put my book down and look over to him.

"What is it Kurosaki?"

He scratched his head, looking nervous. What could he possibly be nervous about?

"Um.. could you help me with something?"

Hm, to ask such a thing of me, does he not accept that we are enemies that have merely ceased fire for a brief time?

Or is he just to dense to figure it out?

Though I do admit I am a bit interested in what he has to say. Not that I'd ever admit it.

"What is it?" I heard myself ask.

He held out a folded up sheet of paper, I unfold it and look at the things written.

Strange, I see lines, boxes, X's and O's. is it some foreign language?

I look at Kurosaki, "What is this?"

He shrugs and I notice he's playing cards with Grimmjow. "Apparently some sort of secret code. Rukia said that I have to figure it out."

Hm, Rukia. I believe I heard the name somewhere… ah yes; apparently, Aaroniero was killed by a shinigami called Rukia.

Not that it matters anymore since he or rather _they_ have returned.

"I... see..." I look back at the paper, what could it mean?

"Oh yeah, " Kurosaki said while putting down a pair of Jacks to match Grimmjow's pair 10's.

"Rukia said something about making tic-tac-toe boards, and putting the letters of the English alphabet in it."

I raised a brow at that, it seemed intriguing.

But it was obvious that the girl wasn't the one who made the code. She didn't seem like the type to..

"And that in the second table you put X's, and the third you put O's. or something like that."

I nodded, I understood a little bit.

Americans wrote left to right, then went down and continued in the pattern.

Left, right, down, left, right, down.

So if you make three of the tic tac toe boards…

Al B l C

Dl E l F

Gl H l I

(Tba- ^ this is an 'I'.)

I see. It is rather amusing that Kurosaki did not notice. But I don't think ill tell him anytime soon. He just wants me to translate the note, if he wants to learn, he must fend for himself.

I scan the note once more.

"Ichigo…" I read aloud, knowing that it attracted the attention of the two who _were_ playing cards.

"We will visit you tomorrow at 12 pm. We will discuss how to plan your escape. Ps.. What did you mean you have two arrancar roommates? From, Rukia."

I throw the note at Kurosaki, and put my book on the table.

Normal POV

(Cause then what im about to do wouldn't be as funny if I did it in ulqui's pov. *smirk*)

Ulquiorra got off the lower bed just as a voice was heard on the loud speaker.

"its 4pm, go to the courtyard you maggits."

Grimmjow groaned and stood up. He really hated doing that.

Ulquiorra's lips tugged up into a slight smile. Ichigo saw the smile right before it disappeared, though he was sure it was a trick of the light.

"You better hurry Grimmjow, you don't want to face thw punishment do you?" Ulquiorra said, hiding a smile.

Grimmjow graoned but walked out the door, qith Ichigo following him.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but decided to stick with Grimmjow. He obviously knew what was going on.

Ulquiorra stood at the balcony, watching as the prisoners lined up.

'I wonder if they got the CD.' He wondered.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra in envy, Ulquiorra hid a smile.

It wasn't everyday he was able to see the sexta doing the activity. It was every week, but even rthen, he couldn't help but be amused by his antics.

~~~On the ground~~

Grimmjow silently vowed to find out who gave the commander the idea for doing this activity and giving that person a slow and painful death.

Ichigo nudged Grimmjow with his elbow.

"Hey Grimmjow, what's going on?"

Grimmjow didn't answer him.

Ichigo heard his name being called, and walked over to the man who called out his name.

He was a man who wore sunglasses and a hat he also had some stubble. Ichigo thought of urahara for a second, but he dismissed it.

"Yes?" he asked, he didn't know how to act, but acting nice wouldn't be to bad right?

The man nodded, "Since your new, your not participating ntill tomorrow."

A girl walked over to them, holding a black boom box. Ichigo noticed that she was the same girl that had passes their cell earlier.

"Im ready whenever you are Yamazaki-shireikan." The girl nodded to the commander.

(Shireikan- means commanding officer.)

Yamazaki nodded, "Alright, wait for my signal Sayomi-Chan."

Sayomi nodded and put the boom box on the ground, and waited patiently.

"Alright, time to see the results of your training. Ready men?"

Sayomi pressed a button on the boom box and the music started. "Today's song is Do the hustle"

Grimmjow let out another groan, not only was he forced to do this 'activity' he was going to been seen by his rivals, meaning Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

He sent another glare at Ulquiorra before dancing along with everyone else.

Ichigo didn't know how to react, Grimmjow was dancing. That was the last thing he expected to see, the prisoners dancing. While he had to admit, they were doing pretty well, he was horrified by the fact that he would have to join them tomorrow.

~~~~Balcony~~

Ulquiorra bit his bottom lip, making sure no sound would come out, He was trying desperately not to laugh.

However it was amusing that Grimmjow was dancing to the music.

The normally arrogant, sexta was dancing.

~~~~~below~~~~~

Grimmjow glared at the commander, he was going to kill the guy.

He clapped his hands in tune with the rhythm of the music. 'im so going to kill him.'

He moved his hand into the air, then stepped forward, then back.

'I would have killed him already if it wasn't for Ulquiorra. Him and his 'you cant kill him, Aizen-sama said no fighting' and 'killing him would only prolong your sentence.' Blah,blah,blah.' He moved his right arm up, then his left arm.

'I don't give a shit. He should die.'

As the music ended, Sayomi turned it off, took the boom box, and scurried away.

The commander nodded, and said something along the lines of "good job, tomorrow we'll begin training." Then he left.

~balcony~~

Ulquiorra let out a soft chuckle, a figure appeared at the doorway.

"Have you done what I asked?"

The figure nodded, and bowed, "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama."

"And?" Ulquiorra asked, knowing there was more to it than that.

The figure nodded, and Ulquiorra turned to him/her.

"Ichimaru-sama sends his regards." He/she hesitated for a second, "Aizen-sama is... apparently Ill at the moment. Thus Ichimaru-sama is taking over for him until he is better."

Ulquiorra nodded and waited for him/her to continue.

"According to Ichimaru-sama, Aizen-sama will be out of commission for a few days.."

Ulquiorra nodded and exited the balcony and walked through the halls, the arrancar following him silently.

"Anything else I need to know?" he asked as he stopped at their (meaning Grimmjow's and Ichigo's and his cell)

The figure shook his/her head.

"Good, you are dismissed."

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama." The arrancar used sonido to leave.

Ulquiorra walked through the open door, sat down on the lower bunk, and took out his book.

Grimmjow and Ichigo returned not to soon after.

Grimmjow complained about having to dance, and that it hurt his 'pride'.

Ichigo tried to tell him it wasn't a big deal, and that he wouldn't tell anyone.

For the next few hours, Grimmjow and Ichigo played cards as Ulquiorra read his book.

Grimmjow wanted to read his magazine, but Ulquiorra had shot him a deadly glare and Ichigo had stuttered terribly while blushing a shade of deep red.

~10:45 pm~

Ulquiorra put down his hand (of cards) and crossed his arms over his chest.

Grimmjow stared at the cards, then at Ulquiorra, then back at the cards.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he never thought it was possible.

Ulquiorra had put down a royal straight flush.

(Tba- I never got a Royal straight flush. But I got a straight flush. Guess what? I won!!)

Grimmjow threw down his cards, "YOU CHEATED!!"

Ulquiorra just stared at him blankly, "why would I need to cheat to beat the likes of you, trash?"

Grimmjow lunged at Ulquiorra, but Ichigo held him back.

Ulquiorra just walked over to the bunk beds and climbed up the ladder. He threw the bags on the ground and picked up the blanket.

Ichigo was so shocked he let go of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked over to the bunk beds, and pointed a finger at Ulquiorra accusingly "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??"

"sleeping." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow's face turned red (from embarrassment or anger? YOU decide) and climbed up the ladder until he was face to face with Ulquiorra.

"NO!" he pointed at the metal bar. "_You're_ sleeping over _there_, like the bat you are."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and kicked Grimmjow in the abdomen, sending Grimmjow crashing onto the floor.

"No,_ you're_ sleeping on the _ground_, like the** trash** that _you are_."

The turned to his side and pulled the covers over him.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra then back at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow let out a grunt and got up, he walked over to Ichigo's bed and got into it.

"HEY! Where am I going to sleep?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, holding up three fingers. "You have three choices, up there." He pointed up, meaning Ulquiorra. "Over here." He gave Ichigo a glare, "Or on the ground." He turned onto his side and pulled the blanket over him.

Ichigo put his hands over his face.

Someone was seriously out to get him.

Tba- ok that's the end of that. You know, I had to type this twice since my computer stopped working, and It didn't save the document properly.

Grimmjow- so why did you have to add me doing the moves?

Tba- Fan service. and for my own.. _personal_ reasons..(aKa- laugh my ass off from seeing images of Grimmjow dancing in my mind.)

Ulquiorra- you are a strange person.

Tba- Uh.. Thanks?

Ichigo- let me out!!!

Tba- ok… man, I forgot what I talked about before the original was deleted.

Ulquiorra- me too.

Tba- um… lets just skip to me answering the people's Reviews..

Fanfiction-

(I was in a really creative mood.)

Ace Aero- I am glad you enjoyed the story. Sadly, Aizen is currently 'sick' and Gin is taking over for him. They may come later in the story if Aizen feels 'better'.

Hitsugaya will be appearing as well as the gang.

If you wish, you can pick Hitsugaya, Aizen, or Gin to stay with the real Ichigo.

If they have the correct key, you get it, and you can choose when you wish to release him.

However, if they have the wrong key, they will stay in the cage with Ichigo.

Remember, you can only pick one person per week.

Choose wisely.

Ichigo- please pick the right one. Please get me out of here. Please please please!!!

Ichigos future wife And Shikai (because your reviews were similar)

- I am glad you like the story. Im not sure how it will turn out because I have not planned what will happen yet. If you have any ideas about how to put Ichigo into situations similar to that, Im all ears.

Besides, Ichigo had to _man up_ sometime right?

Ichigo- oh nice. You people just _love _to see me be _tortured,_ DON'T YOU??!!

Tba- giggle* I hope you enjoyed Grimmjow be humiliated… which reminds me, weren't we fighting a lil-

Grimmjow-.. DIE BITCH! *swings sword*

Tba- ducks* Mwahahahahahahaha!!! I AM THE SEGUNDA ESPADA!!! *takes out zanpaktou*

Grimmjow- BRING IT ON!!!

Tba- jumps up and brings sword down*

Grimmjow- Blocks it, and pushes her*

Tba- jumps back* smirk* ready for it?

Grimmjow- I was born ready.

Ulquiorra- Stop. Now.

Tba-… Yes ulqui-chan.

Grimmjow- che, wimp.

Tba- glare* just for that Im turning you into a girl.

Grimmjow- you wouldn't dare.

Tba- I will. Just not in this fanfic. Cause it wont make any sense.. unless….*smirk*

Grimmjow-….

Ulquiorra-…. Grimmjow, run.. now.

Grimmjow- no need to tell me twice! *runs off*

Hitsugaya- Alright people, nothing to see here!

Ichigo- LET ME OUTTTT!!! (T-T)

Ulquiorra- what he means to say is, Please review.

REVIEW~


	5. Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach, or any of the characters used in this chapter (or this story... except my own characters)

Tba- HI!!!

Ichigo- get-me-out-get-me-out-get-me-out!!!!

Tba- since Ace aero decided to pick Gin, Gin will be the first to test his key.

Gin- steps forward and takes out shiny gold key*

Tba- Szayel! Drum roll please!!

Szayel-*drum roll*

Gin- puts key in lock*

Ichigo-crosses fingers*

Gin- Ara? It won't open.

Tba- there you have it folks! Gin does not have the correct key. Therefore, he faces the punishment.

Ulquiorra & Grimmjow- hey Tba. / what did I miss?

Tba- hold up hands* bakudo # 9, Hōrin!

~orange 'rope' tangles around Gin's arms*

Gin-Ara? *falls down*

Tba- shunpos up to top of cage, and opens up the top* Have fun!

Ichigo- Wait! Don-

Tba- throws Gin down* Too late!!

~Gin lands on Ichigo~

Gin- what's up?

Ichigo-0.0

Tba- ok, re-

Ichigo- WAITTT* pushes Gin away from him* Ok now.

Tba-… uh.. ok… Release!

Gin- that feels better..

Hitsugaya- *smiling* revenge is sweet.

Tba- but you didn't-

Hitsugaya- don't spoil it.

Tba-pouts* ok…

Ulquiorra-.. Ichimaru-sama?

Gin- ULQUIORRA!!! *tries to glomp Ulquiorra but fails*

Tba- snicker*

Ulquiorra- ….

Grimmjow- serves you right! *laughs*

Tba- you know, if people wanted to, they could put you in there.

Grimmjow- they wouldn't. They love me too much.

Tba- shrug* I dunno about that.. I did say every bleach character had a key didn't I? Shinigami, vizards, bounts, MOD souls, zanpakuto, arrancar, humans and hollows all have keys.

Ulquiorra-….You really want him to stay in there don't you?

Tba- YEP!

Ichigo- EVIL!!!

Tba-*smile* Thank you!!

Ichigo-.. Crazy woman. What is with women trapping me?

Tba- rolls eyes* Ichigo, im not interested you in that way.

Ichigo-… could have fooled me.

Tba- *sigh* lets just get started.

Grimmjow- AW. I wanted to see Ichigo suffer a little more.

Tba- *shrug* lets leave them alone.

Hitsugaya- alright.

~Everybody leaves~

Gin- its.. quiet.. *smile*

Ichigo-…. LET ME OUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DREAM

Ichigo woke up with a groan. He had slept on the cold hard ground.

He could have slept in his bed, but Grimmjow was there. Moreover, he didn't exactly feel like getting killed anytime soon, something that Grimmjow would no doubt do.

"Damn, my back hurts." He sat up and rubbed his back. His back hurt like hell, every time he moved it hurt.

'At least now I know why old people always complain.' He thought to himself.

(Tba- yep. It REALLY HURTS, I learned through experience… IM NOT THAT OLD!!)

He got up and looked around.

He didn't see Ulquiorra, but the bed was made and neat.

Grimmjow was still sleeping, his right hand on top of the pillow, his left hanging off the side of the bed.

Ichigo sighed, man, who knew Grimmjow was such a heavy sleeper?

He heard a creak and turned. His jaw dropped open at the sight he saw.

Was there always a giant hole in the wall?

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Nope, the hole was still there.

'You would think I would have noticed a giant hole in the wall sooner huh?' Ichigo thought to himself.

He heard footsteps and stiffened. 'what should I do? What should I do? What should I do???'

A familiar face walked into the room, looking as emotionless as ever.

Ichigo eyes widened, "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra just ignored him and snapped his fingers; the hole was covered and looked perfectly normal.

'_Yeah, normal. What till I tell Grimmjow this.'_

Ulquiorra, glared at Ichigo, "You will not tell Grimmjow about this."

'_Did he just read my mind?'_

Ulquiorra leaned on the wall, "No, I did not just read your mind."

'_Right, because I'll definitely believe you.'_ Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"It's your choice if you wish to believe me or not." He walked out of the cell and down the hall.

Ichigo was speechless, he was sure that Ulquiorra could read minds now.

How else could he have known what he (Ichigo) thought?

(Tba- Must Resist Urge to Make a Sarcastic Comment.)

Ichigo turned back and faced Grimmjow, who was, still asleep.

'Sleeps like a log' Ichigo thought to himself before looking around the room.

Is there anything I can do while I wait for him to wake up?

He saw a pile of magazines and decided to check it out. I mean, there had to a few interesting things in there right?

He slowly walked over to the pile, hoping he wouldn't wake up Grimmjow. He wasn't sure how Grimmjow acted like when he woke up, but he didn't want to take the chance.

He might be one of those people with low blood pressure…

Ichigo inwardly shuddered; he was never going through _that_ again.

He warily glanced back at Grimmjow, only to find that Grimmjow was still snoring rather peacefully.

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh and took the magazine on top of the pile.

…..

A picture of a girl in a maid uniform.

A **very** _revealing _uniform…

….

He quickly tossed the magazine away, a dark blush on his cheeks. 'Stupid Grimmjow. Don't leave things like that lying around!'

He took the next magazine, and quickly looked at the title.

It was a cat magazine.

_Ok_…

'Why is this here?' Ichigo wondered as he looked over the cover.

(This is from an actual cover. That I saw from Searching 'cat fancy.' With adjustments)

(The giant blank space is for the picture of a (absolutely adorable) Bengal.)

Special series: Products to please pampered pets

CAT FANCY

**IS** _THIS_

**NORMAL**?

Recognize your

cat's obsessive

behavior

Senior Care

Package

X Age gracefully

X Hospice care

**Plus**

Sleek Charmer New meds for pain

Meet the wildly loveable Bengal Pride of cattery

**AVOID**

Cancer risk

With Early

Detection

l(this box is filled with… l

l(Stuff you normally see. l

l(Like the address and stuff) l

l_________________________________l __________

(Catbreeder)

(apparently it doesnt look how i planned it to look. oh well. there goes about 30 minutes.)

Ichigo set the magazine down, on top of the other magazine.

_Ok…_

Apparently, Grimmjow had... strange tastes…

'What next?' Ichigo thought to himself, 'A magazine about retail?' He picked up a magazine and his jaw dropped.

AUSTRALIA'S

**BEST**

**THE **

** FUTURE **

** OF**

** RETAIL**

LOOKING AT

SUPER WHAT'S IN THE STORE

CHEAP AUTO

GROUP –

DRIVING

SUCCESS

(Tba-Yes, I saw this, and I automatically thought, 'PERFECT!!!' hopefully no one will hate me for picking this. Yes, it is an actual magazine cover.)

Ichigo quickly threw it away. That was a traumatizing experience… Who thought Grimmjow cared about retail?

The cat magazine he could understand, Grimmjow was a cat after all…

But **retail**? That was the last thing Ichigo expected to find.

He placed a hand on his chest, above his heart.

'Please tell me this is a dream!!!' Ichigo took deep breaths. 'Theres no way Grimmjow would read a retail magazine, no way. Absolutely NO WAY. He was always the sort of guy who didn't give a damn about something like that. A guy who talks with his fists... er… claws…' Ichigo shook his head, there were millions of thoughts running through his head at the moment.

'There's no way. There's no way. This is a dream. No, it's a **nightmare**. A horrible, **HORRIBLE** nightmare.' Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself and started to laugh awkwardly.

'A nightmare. Right. A nightmare..' He slowly rocked back and forth.

Ulquiorra walked back into the cell, his eyes narrowed at the sight he saw.

Kurosaki was laughing, and rocking back and forth.

He heard him (Ichigo) mutter something under his breath, Ulquiorra walked a little closer.

"Just a dream. Its just a dream. Hehe.. A dream…" he said repeatedly as if it was a mantra.

Ulquiorra raised a brow, and silently wondered what could have caused Kurosaki to have, well, a mental breakdown.

He lightly tapped Ichigo's shoulder, causing the orange haired teen to look at him with wide eyes.

"Ulquiorra?:" he asked his eyes trained on Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra nodded, and decided he should speak in a soft tone. He wanted to know what was wrong with Kurosaki, and more importantly, because Grimmjow was **still** sleeping.

You see, Grimmjow gets angry if he is forcibly woken up, and a angry Grimmjow breaks things.

_Lots _of things.

And Ulquiorra was _not_ going to explain why Grimmjow's sentence extended.

Although, if it did….

A laugh jolted Ulquiorra out of his musing, he turned to the laughing Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, what happened?"

Ichigo pointed to a pile of magazines, Ulquiorra nodded. "What about them?"

"I was reading them."

Ulquiorra nodded again, yes, magazines were for reading.

Ichigo didn't speak, but his eyes drifted to another smaller pile of magazines.

Ulquiorra walked over and picked them up. While looking through them he raised an eyebrow.

There was, a retail magazine, Cat Fancy, and one of Grimmjow's magazines, otherwise known as, _trash_.

He turned around and faced Ichigo, he held up the magazines and spoke calmly to him.

"what are you afraid of?"

"Grimmjow was reading…"

Ulquiorra nodded, Grimmjow had... unique tastes in magazine. Why would anyone want to buy a magazine full of scantily clad females, was beyond him.

"all of that!!" Ichigo buried his head in his arms and sobbed.

Ulquiorra was about to tell him, that Grimmjow was not intelligent enough to understand half of what was written in the retail magazine.

Apparently, the thought of Grimmjow actually **reading** was _horrifying _to Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra shook his head, how was he going to fix this?

Ichigo stopped sobbing and started to rock himself once more.

A thought struck him, Ulquiorra slowly turned to Ichigo, wondering if his plan would work.

When he saw the state Ichigo was in, he decided.

Ulquiorra dropped the magazines' and crept slowly towards Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up, "Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, hopefully Kurosaki would believe him…

"This is all a dream." He said staring right into ichigo's eyes.

"It's a dream?" ichigo asked.

"Yes, it's a dream." Ulquiorra really didn't have time for this, what if Grimmjow woke up?

"Then why are you in it?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra blinked twice before glaring at him, "It's your dream! How should I know?"

Ichigo nodded, "Umm.. ok. But how do I know this is a dream?"

"Because I told you so." Ulquiorra said with a cold glare.

"Prove to me that it is a dream." Ichigo said with a determined face.

Prove it? How do you prove something is a dream?

"What do you mean by prove it?" Ulquiorra asked, he was tired of this game.

"Do something you wouldn't normally do." Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed in thought. 'something I wouldn't usually do….'

A sudden thought popped into his head. He cast a wary glance to Grimmjow, it's a good thing he was still asleep…

Ulquiorra leaned in, a few inches from Ichigo's face.

"Ill prove to you this is a dream."

He quickly wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a tight hug.

(Tba- did u expect a kiss? Sorry, but this isn't a yaoi.)

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit before closing.

He fainted.

Ulquiorra released his hold and Ichigo fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and dusted his clothes. He picked up the magazines and put them at the very bottom of the larger pile. He smirked to himself before exiting the room.

While _that_ wasn't planned, there would be _other things_ waiting for them.

Ichigo woke up with a groan. 'Why does my head hurt so much?' He rubbed his head with his hand. He heard a laugh, and turned to see Grimmjow wide awake and sitting on the bed.

"Hey, finally awake are ya sleeping beauty?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that, "You're one to talk. You sleep like a log." Ichigo's eyes widened, where did that come from?

Grimmjow scoffed, "What are you talking about? Im a light sleeper."

Ichigo shrugged, "I dunno, I just remember having the strangest dream.." Ichigo trailed of, trying to remember exactly what his 'dream' had been about.

"What was it about?" Grimmjow asked, with a smirk. Whatever it was, he was going to tease him about it that was for sure.

"Well, I think I was reading some magazines…"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Man, even your dreams are boring."

Ichigo ignored the comment and continued. "There were a few magazines, Cat Fancy, A retail magazine and…" Ichigo blushed while remembering the last one.

"And what?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"Um... a cooking magazine." Ichigo quickly made up a lie.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I don't know about the cooking one, but there is a retail and cat magazine in that pile." Grimmjow nodded in the direction of the pile of magazines.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, was it really a dream?

"So... Grimmjow..." Ichigo's voice was cracking. "Are they... yours?"

Grimmjow's eyebrow raised, "Hell no. Ulquiorra must have picked them up somewhere."

Ichigo released the breath he had been holding.

That's good.

Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

……

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, what about _that_?

Ichigo quickly got up and ran toward Grimmjow before stopping right in front of him. Grimmjow instinctively backed away, what was wrong with him today?

"Grimmjow.." Ichigo's tone was serious.

Grimmjow nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"In my dream…"

Grimmjow nodded again. Interested in what je was about to say.

"Ulquiorra…"

Grimmjow's eye brow raised, what about Ulquiorra?

"Hugged me." Ichigo closed his eyes, as if expecting a blow.

Grimmjow howled in laughter and rolled on the bed laughing.

Ichigo watched him warily, maybe it was a dream…

When Grimmjow recovered, he got up and slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulders.

" Hueco mundo would freeze over before that ever happens." He gave Ichigo a noogie.

(Tba- Slang, a vigorous, playful rubbing or rapping of the knuckles on another's head.)

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and smiled. "You're right. It was just a bad dream."

Grimmjow laughed, "ofcourse it was! hey, was I in it?"

"Yep." Ichigo replied, feeling _much_ better than before.

"What did I do?" Grimmjow asked as they opened the door to their cell.

"You were sleeping."

"Lame." Grimmjow replied as they walked out of the cell and started heading towards the cafeteria.

Tba- sorry its short.

Ulquiorra- she had no idea what to do.

Tba- well, I had a few tests. And me and my friend were doing a project together.

Grimmjow- about?

Tba- about how UV rays~ im not giving the whole thing away~~~~

Grimmjow- sounds… boring.

Tba- pouts* I wanted to find out how long it would take a highly sensitive element to explode when exposed to air.

Ulquiorra- you would die.

Tba- no…maybe…. It is covered in oil you know!!! *pauses* OMG!! Ulqui was worried about me!!!

Ulquiorra- no, im not.

Tba- *glomps ulqui* Don't be so shy!!!

Ulquiorra- im. Not. Shy.

Tba- ooh yes you are!!

Ulquiorra- I... *sigh* never mind.

Grimmjow- right, what else were you going to say?

Tba- hm… well, I thought of a new idea for a story. But its probably going to be posted after I finish my story 'Matchmaker'. Otherwise it won't make sense.

Ulquiorra- prys Tba off* Whats it about?

Tba- About all the espada and gin, Aizen, and Tousen.

Grimmjow- vague.

Tba- well, its about them learning about this. Basically, Amatsu (my character) is going to teach them things.

Title: "Responsibilities"

Chapters- I've thought of 49 different chapters. With at least 4 omakes. (they'll probably be rather short chapters though.)

Ulquiorra-… you must have been either, really inspired or bored.

Tba- I woke up really early. And I was in school (Today, Friday) I get my best inspiration when im asleep! (-- totally true. That's how I came up with this.)

Ulquiorra- hm.. its best not to keep the reders waiting.

Ichigo-Pick SOMEONE, ANYONE, to let me out!!! PLEASE!!!!

Gin- but Ichigo-kun. We were just starting to get to know each other better. *smile*

Ichigo- PEDOPHILE!!!

Tba-snickers*

Gin-*frown* now Ichigo-kun. You know I wouldn't do such a thing.

Tba-giggling* ah, well, that's all the time we have for today.

Grimmjow & Ulquiorra- REVIEW.


	6. Liar

Disclaimer-I don't own bleach or the characters. Oh yeah, I don't own the songs used either…

Tba- waves enthusiastically* HI!

Ulquiorra- did you eat chocolate again?

Tba- hm? Oh, it was just three bars.

Grimmjow- A hyper Tba, is a scary Tba.

Tba- Hm? *blinks innocently*

Ichigo-*asleep*

Gin-smile* Ichigo-kun~

Tba-coughs violently* Ichi-*cough*go!

Ichigo- WHAT?

Tba-smile* whatcha dreamin about?

Ichigo- Me stabbing you with my sword.

Grimmjow-laughing hysterically*

Ulquiorra- confused* hm…

Tba-confused* what's so funny?

Ichigo- blush* not like that!

Tba- even more confused* I don't get it…

Ulquiorra- perhaps its something only those two understand….

Grimmjow-laughing* *says sarcastically*Oh my Ichigo. I only thought that since you were stuck in a cage that you couldn't hurt a fly. But for you to think of such a thing..*laugh*

Gin- too true. You shouldn't think of a lady like that. *smile*

Tba-… Would someone tell me what your talking about?

Ulquiorra- leave those idiots alone. Idiocy is contagious.

Tba- ok! *leaves the room*

Ichigo- argh. Never mind.

Ulquiorra- well, if your done with this… conversation.

Grimmjow-che.

Ulquiorra- lets move on.

Tba enters with Hyorinmaru and Toshiro~

Tba- HAI! Ace Aero decided on Hyorinmaru this time.

Toshiro- out of hundreds of characters, you had to pick MY ZANPAKTOU?

Tba-shrug* she said it was at random…

Hyorinmaru-takes key out of sleeve*

Ichigo- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Hyorinmaru-puts key in lock*… its not working.

Tba- well that's that. *gets ready to bind Hyorinmaru*

Toshiro- HEY! You cant do that! He's my zanpaktou!

Tba- youre right… *eyes Gin* and I don't trust Gin enough for him to locked up with a bishe..

Ichigo- HEY! Shouldn't that be TWO Bishies?

Tba-ignores him* How bout we let Hyorinmaru stay in my room?

Toshiro-No.

Tba- but-but.. but!

Toshiro- absolutely not. You'll probably.. tie him up.. or something.

Tba- I JUST WANT A FRIEND! ... Besides, my room is really cold (no heater) and I wanted some company and…

Toshiro- ALRIGHT!

Tba-YAY! *hugs toshiro* I LOVE YOU!

Toshiro- GET. OFF.

Tba-lets go & hugs Hyorinmaru instead* I LOVE you too Hyorinmaru.

Hyorimaru-… thank you…

Tba- squeal*

Ulquiorra-*sighs*

Ichigo- *sulking*im still stuck with a pedophile…

Gin- well, it could be worse.

Ichigo- LALALA! I CANT HEAR YOU!

Tba-Whenever someone says that. It the situation always gets worse.

Ulquiorra- hm.. *smirk* I can think of a few ways to make it worse..

Ichigo- WHY Ulquiorra? WHY?

Ulquiorra- *frown* You KILLED me. and caused millions of fangirls to mourn my death.

Tba- wipes her tears with a tissue* It was a sad day when I read that. I couldn't stop crying.

Grimmjow- isn't millions a bit far fetched?

Tba & Ulquiorra glare at Grimmjow*

Grimmjow-*backs away* ok, I get it.

Tba- you were saying ulqui-chan?

Ulquiorra-glares at Tba* well, Ace Aero-san could have put Aizen-sama, Urahara, the quincy (Uryu), or one of the filer antagonists.( Koga, Muramasa, etc..)

Ichigo- They obviously don't have they key! Dont pick them!

Tba-what makes you say that?

Ichigo- you're singling them out.

Tba- I could be doing that on purpose Ichigo. have you ever thought about that?

Ichigo- you're not smar-

Rukia- walks in* Tba-san, I have a question to ask you.

Tba- yes?

Ichigo- HEY! Don't ignore me!

Rukia- don't they need to go to the bathroom?

Tba- silly Rukia. Its an anime. Ever seen an anime character go to the bathroom?

Rukia-yes.

Tba-well, its not this one. *sigh* besides, that would be fan-service. (shower scenes fall into fan-service obviously) And we all know that the anime is _lacking_.(at least in some areas..)

Rukia-.. oh..

Tba- lets just get started. Geez, us talking made a bit more than two pages.

Ulquiorra- *shrug* I would have thought it was more.

Grimmjow- yeah. Girls just love to hear themselves talk.

Tba-Glare* do we need a _time out?_

Grimmjow-is it _that_?

Tba- **yes**.

Ulquiorra- we will have to decline the offer.

Tba- then shush. Geez. Do you want me to go all shinigami on you?

Ulquiorra- it would be best it you didn't.

Tba-shrug* lets just continue.

**Liar**

Grimmjow and Ichigo headed down to the cafeteria in silence.

When they walked in, they saw a surprising sight.

Ulquiorra was sitting down at a table, with a girl talking to him. [Insert dramatic music]

Grimmjow never thought he'd see the day, Ulquiorra barely talked to anyone, not including himself, Ichigo, Aizen, and Gin. He didn't exactly talk to Tousen, they just ignored each other. There was also Yammy, but he followed Ulquiorra around like a lost puppy. In other words, Ulquiorra just ignored him.

They walked to the table, examining the female.

She was skinny, but it didn't look like she had starved herself to get that skinny..

She had long black hair that framed her face, and brown eyes. She wore loose jeans, a white t-shirt, a black and white jacket, and sneakers.

Grimmjow and Ichigo sat down, Grimmjow next to Ulquiorra, and Ichigo next to Grimmjow.

The girl smiled, "Hello, Im Sayomi. And you are?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Grimmjow

Ichigo nodded, "Kurosaki, Ichigo."

She stood up and bowed respectfully, "It was nice meeting you. But im afraid I have to go. Goodbye." She turned and walked away.

Grimmjow smirked and turned to Ulquiorra, who was sipping on a smoothie.

"Never thought you'd actually talk to a girl, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra put the smoothie down, and gave a blank stare to Grimmjow.

"She was talking to me."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, 'Right, as if any girl would be interested in you.'

(Tba- hides under desk* DON'T HURT ME ULQUI-FAN CLUB! I LUV HIM TOO!)

"What was she talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra sipped his smoothie, before replying. "Nothing of importance."

Ichigo sighed, before a thought struck him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, how come some people in here can see you?"

Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo for a second. Ichigo looked away, unable to look Ulquiorra in the eye because of his dream.

"Because Kurosaki, they have reiatsu as well. It's not as much as we have, but enough to see spirits."

Ichigo nodded, well, that was true. People like Tatsuki and Karin could actually see hollows, so they could probably also see arrancar.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Yeah, they actually have a few guards here that can actually see souls. That stupid commander is one of them." He grabbed ulquiorra's smoothie and took a sip.

Ulquiorra gave him a cool glare. 'Stupid sexta' he thought, 'Absoultely no manners what so ever.'

Ichigo scratched his head, god this was awkward. He was sitting at a table, with two people (or rather arrancar) that had tried to kill him.

"Um... Im going to get something to eat." he got up, walked over to a counter and grabbed a dish. He looked over all the choices and grimaced.

Slightly charred eggs (They were supposed to be scrambled)

Hard bread (possibly a failed attempt at toast?)

Soup with strange looking lumps in it… (Tba- um... potato soup anyone?)

And pancakes with... are those chocolate chips?

Ichigo leaned down, looking closely at the pancakes.

His eyes widened and he backed away.

Oh my god.

They weren't chocolate chips, not even close.

They were cockroaches. (Tba- shiver* yeah, I lost my appetite while typing this part...)

Ichigo quickly took a small bowl of soup, and some toast.

He quickly turned around and shuffled back to the table. Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice him, though, Grimmjow looked at him quizzically.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo held back a shiver, "The food here is disgusting."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Yeah makes me wonder who the idiot who built this is."

(Tba-sneezes* DAMN! This is the FIFTH TIME!)

Ulquiorra let out a 'humph', and sipped his smoothie (which he got back from Grimmjow).

They talked about a few things, though not many worth mentioning.

Grimmjow and Ichigo talked about cars, video games, and things normal guys talked about.

Although, when Grimmjow started to talk about girls, Ichigo quickly changed the topic.

Ulquiorra didn't do much, just listening, sipping his smoothie, and occasionally giving smart remarks.

Overall, time appeared to pass by quickly, and before long, it was 12.

Ichigo went back to the 'visiting room' with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in tow.

While they didn't exactly need to go, he (Ichigo) felt like it would be easier than trying to explain how it all happened.

Grimmjow promised to be on his _best_ behavior, in other words, try not to provoke his friends.

Ulquiorra was there because, well, it would be a good chance to observe how Kurosaki interacted with his fellow shinigami, and see their weaknesses. Or at least, that's what he told himself, truthfully, he was bored.

When they entered the room, the burly guard was there. The girl, Sayomi was also there, leaning against the wall near the guard.

She gave them a smile and left the room.

"what a weird girl." Grimmjow said taking a seat.

Ichigo nodded and took the seat he had last time.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, but sat in the chair next to Ichigo.

(Tba- well, if you want to visualize, it's like this:

(Other side)

l l (- glass and table)

G I  U (I refuse to let my hard work go down the drain. So I'm keeping it simple this time.)

They heard the door open from the other side, and his friends stepped in.

Hitsugaya, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Rukia were in their shinigami forms, the guard could (probably) only see Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

Most of them sat down, while Renji, Chad, and Ikkaku leaned on the wall.

Ichigo picked up the phone, and Rukia gave the phone to Orihime.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey Orihime." He waved to the others, Uryu and Chad nodded in reply.

Rukia took out a sketchpad and a marker.

Oh my god.

She was going to **draw**.

And Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were going to **see it**.

He felt bad for every shinigami at that moment, even Urahara and Mayuri.

Ok, maybe not Mayuri, I mean the guy _did_ try to '_modify_' him.

Ichigo shivered, and willed the disturbing images away.

Rukia finished and turned her sketchpad to face them.

lO l l l __l l__l (what)

l ___l (Is)

lO l l l___ l l l (with)

l___l l l l_ _l ___l (them?)

Ulquiorra quickly studied the 'code'. When he was sure that he knew the message; he leaned over and whispered the it in Ichigo's ear.

"What is with them?"

Ichigo shot him a look and covered the phone with his hand. "They're my friends, I know they're weird and all, but I care about them.

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he responded calmly.

"You misunderstand Kurosaki. The girl's code asks you that question.

Ichigo blinked twice, before answering. "Oh… I knew that."

Grimmjow ignored the conversation, leaning back and sticking out his tongue at the shinigami.

Ichigo removed his hand and lifted it back up to his ear, "Well, basically, they're…" he looked at the guard that was keeping a close eye on them.

"Harmless…" he finished, getting a dirty look from Grimmjow and a glare from Ulquiorra.

Because two arrancar that nearly killed you before, were now harmless because you were not in your shinigami form. (Wouldn't they be more dangerous?)

Orihime nodded and waved at Ulquiorra, who bluntly ignored her.

Hurt flashed before her eyes before she turned back to Ichigo, smiling as she always did.

"Kurosaki-kun, is everything ok in prison?"

Rukia scribbled something on her board, and turned it to them again.

Ulquiorra leaned over and told Ichigo what Rukia wrote.

"The girl wishes to know, if you have a plan to _break out_."

(Tba- I wasn't going to write all that out. What if something happened and it got messed up. Im not taking that chance. In other words: I'm too lazy to.)

Ichigo shook his head, "I thought you would know."

Hitsugaya who was quiet the entire time let out a grunt. He obviously had something to say, although he didn't exactly want to voice it out loud.

Rukia scribbled something again and showed them.

Ulquiorra decided to move his chair closer to Ichigo's if he had to bend anymore; he was going to have a kink in his neck.

"She says that they have a plan, but you may not like it."

Ichigo shrugged, "Tell me what's going on."

Hitsugaya pushed away from the wall and took a seat. Orihime held the phone between them, so both could hear. If the guard couldn't see spiritual beings, he wouldn't notice anything.

If he did, it was a different story. Although, having a phone float in mid-air, would shock a _normal human_. (Tba-Pfft. As if anyone's _normal_. Being _Normal_ is **LAME**. )

"Look Kurosaki, we can either do one out of three things." He said, warily glancing at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, as if they were potential threats. (Which they are, but not at the moment...)

Ichigo nodded, and waited for him to continue.

Hitsugaya sighed, "One way is to wait until your sentence is over."

Ichigo sighed, he didn't even know what he was convicted of, much less know how long he had to stay.

"Second, is that we **bust** you _out._"

Ichigo face palmed and shook his head that would be disastrous. Not to mention that some people could actually see souls, like that girl Sayomi for example.

"They'll see you." Ichigo whispered.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, what did Kurosaki mean by that? Was he saying that there were people in the building that could actually see them?

"They'll see you" Ichigo repeated once more, hoping that Toshiro would catch on.

Hitsugaya nodded and let out a soft sigh, before running his fingers through his spiky hair. "The third and final option is that we join you and figure out a plan together."

Ichigo blinked twice, the words not fully register in his mind.

"We?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

Hitsugaya nodded, "That's our final option, and probably the easiest and quickest way to get you out of here without…" he trailed off, thinking.

"Without accidently releasing others." Rukia supplied helpfully, giving her sketchpad to Renji.

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes, that. What do you think?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his slightly trembling fingers through his hair.

"I guess… it would be easier."

Both Rukia and Hitsugaya nodded.

"I will try my best to be bad." Orihime said enthusiastically.

Ichigo sweat dropped, wasn't that a contradictory sentence or something?

Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming.

Ulquiorra mirrored his actions, mostly because it would become rather loud once the shinigami joined them.

And there was the chance of them finding out about _that_…

Grimmjow just smirked, things were about to get _really interesting_.

~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~

(Well, I did say they would appear did I not?)

On an island, far away…

(Gin is wearing swim trunks, green ones with (4 pointed) stars on each corner (front and back))

Gin sat on a light blue beach lounge chair, a large umbrella blocked the sun from hitting him. A small table on his right, another lounge chair on this left.

Gin held a small glass filled with sparkling green liquid, complete with a small cherry inside it, and a small umbrella on the side. He smiled and leaned back, it had been a very long time since he had gone on a vacation.

He looked around, the sand was light and seemed to shine. The water was crystal clear, with some foam due to the waves crashing onto the shores.

Behind him, was a lush city of green.

He sighed happily this was the life.

_Beautiful Ocean._

_Beautiful trees and flowers._

_Beautiful-_

A Garganta opened a few feet away from him, an arrancar stepped out of it. She quickly scanned the area, after seeing him she headed in his direction.

Beautiful girls. He thought, giving her a bright smile as she stopped in front of him.

"Ichimaru-sama, I hope I am not disturbing you."

Gin gave her a smile, "Ara, don't worry about that." He took a small glass filled with orange fluid and held it out to her.

"Come, sit down. Im sure you have something to discuss with me?"

The arrancar bowed respectfully and took the drink, sitting in a beach chair next his.

"Yes," she looked around, "where is Aizen–sama?"

Gin chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "He's enjoying himself."

She nodded and looked down at her drink, "I… see.

Gin nodded and took a good look at her, she had long wavy hair, the hair closer to her face curved inwards, while the rest forward. She had a (left) side bang (in relation to hair) that hung over her left eye, effectively hiding it from view at times.

"Ichimaru-sama, if I may ask.." she trailed off, wondering if she should continue.

"Of course you can!' Gin said quickly. As much as he loved peace and quiet, he was rather bored, in fact he would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for her interruption.

"Why did you lie?" Gin blinked a few time, he hadn't expected that.

"About what?"

She sighed, did he truly not know?

"Why did you like when you told Ulquiorra-sama that Aizen-sama was sick?"

Gin chuckled and drank the rest of his drink before replying.

"Oh he is sick."

Her eyes widened in concern, but he brushed it off.

"He's sick of Los Noches.." he thought for a moment, "well, to be exact, he's sick of Hueco Mundo."

"Why?" The simple question made Gin start questioning himself, since he was the one who brought Aizen to the place (Hawaii) after all.

"He's sick of the dark, the desert, and the dead trees."

He turned to her and gave her a smirk. "I convinced him to come here with me, of course, as you know; all the espada had got a 'vacation' as well."

She nodded, "Yes, that is true. I understand."

Gin smiled and poured himself some juice. "How are they all doing by the way?"

The arrancar blinked twice before answering, "Harribel-sama and Starrk-sama, as well as Lilynette-san are currently staying in a hotel. Noitra-sama and Szayel-sama are arguing, but they get along well enough that there is no real damage done."

Gin nodded, and waited for her to continue.

"Aaroniero-sama and Baraggan-sama ignore each other, but other than that, there are no problems. Yammy-sama and Zommari-sama get along well. Although Yammy-sama complains about food and they are running low on funds."

Gin nodded, well, that much was to be expected. "What about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" he asked, she had not said anything about them.

"Ah yes…" she took a sip of her drink, and liked the sweet taste. "The shinigami representative has somehow bunked with them." Gin's eyebrow raised, well, that was interesting.

"The other shinigami want him to be released, but instead may cause more trouble than intended."

Gin nodded, this was really getting interesting.

"Should I dispose of them?"

Gin let out a soft chuckle, "now, now, there's no need for that. We wouldn't want your beautiful face to be scarred now would we?"

She blushed lightly at the praise, "Ichimaru-sama…"

He waved her off, "besides, they have swords with them, you are a hand-to-hand combat specialist are you not?"

She looked down at her glass, "I am... but..."

He patted her shoulder gently, "just observe them for now."

She nodded, feeling slightly dejected, "Hai, Ichimaru-sama."

Gin nodded and turned to the ocean in front of him.

"that reminds me, how's that going?"

"You will get it by next week."

"Next week?" Gin pouted slightly.

"He believes it would be better."

"Aw… Well, I guess it's worth the wait seeing-" he was cut off by the sudden appearance of Aizen.

The arrancar quickly got up and bowed, almost spilling her drink. "Aizen-sama."

Aizen gave her a quick nod, and turned to Gin.

"Enjoying yourself? Gin asked his leader, already knowing the response he would get.

Aizen nodded and let a small smile grace his features, "In fact, I am. I never knew 'surfing' was such an exhilarating sport."

Gin nodded, "Well, do be careful. We don't want people to hear that the great Aizen-sama drowned."

Aizen chuckled, "Gin, im already dead."

Gin laughed, "Oh, I forgot!"

Feeling that it was a bit awkward, the female arrancar moved away from them. She drowned the rest of her drink and put the empty glass on the table.

"Pardon me Aizen-sama, but I must take my leave now."

Aizen gave her a brief nod before returning to speak to Gin.

She quickly opened up a Garganta and stepped in.

She saw Aizen's face one last time before the Garganta closed, a single thought in her head.

_Perhaps I should keep this to myself…_

A/n-

Tba- hi!

Ichigo- everyone left.

Gin- don't worry, im here for you.

Ichigo- STAY AWAY! *holds onto a hardcover book*

Gin- sulks in a corner* why me?

Tba-.. uh.. ok… *thinking* hm….

Hyorinmaru- Tba-san….

Tba- OH YEAH! Hyorinmaru, im bored. What do you do when you're bored?

Hyorimaru-hold out hand*

~~cool breeze enters room~

Ichigo-ww-what—thh-the—he-hell?

Tba- totally unaffected* (my room has no heater & the cold doesn't bother me)

Gin-we should get closer.. *moves closer to Ichigo* you know, _body heat_.

Ichigo-STAY AWAY! *throws book at Gin*

Tba- you know, this reminds me of something… (refer to earlier chapters for more info)

Hyorinmaru- holds out ice flower*

Tba-0-0 *takes flower* OMFG! ITS BEAUTIFUL!

Hyorinmaru- im glad you like it.

Tba- could you teach me?

Hyorinmaru-… I … suppose…

Tba- YAY!

Ichigo- B-BRING BAACK THE HEAT! (Tba- HEAT OF SOUL! Jk, I never played it)

Gin- we could always-

Ichigo- *to Gin* BACK I SAY! BACK!

Tba-giggle* it's so fun to torture him.

Gin- *mumbles*that it is… *to Ichigo* But, Ichigo-kun~

Ichigo- BACKK!

Tba-giggle* review please.

Hyorinmaru-.. They are... interesting.

Tba- yes, yes they are.

~srry that I was a bit late in putting this up, (I normally put this up on Friday (late) or early on a Saturday.)

Tba- my dad wanted us to check out this new house he wanted to buy and everything.

But we probably aren't going to move in (soon) even if we do buy it (which we probably will).

My brother doesn't want to move, and to be honest, it would a slight bother to me (my high school is close to where I live, just like my brother's.

Oh but you probably don't want to know about that.

Oh yeah, we got ice cream afterwards.

My top favs-

Chocolate

Vanilla

Rainbow sherbet

Cookies n' crème

And strawberry cheesecake is somewhere down the line.

~Review~


	7. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**~Date: 5/19/10~**

Tba- I forgot to tell you, (since I found out about it a few days ago) and during the time, I was busy doing my science fair project.

And trying to deal with my over-reacting nerdy partner. im just joking. She's nice and (though she over reacts a bit too much) is a good friend of mine.

Well, what im trying to say is,

Grimmjow- GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!

Tba- IM TRYING!

Ulquiorra-she wont be able to update on Saturday. Maybe REALLY late on Sunday. But probably not.

Tba- AH! You SPOILED IT!

Ulquiorra- the detector didn't go off.

Tba-*sulking* I need to get that fixed actually.

Ulquiorra- what are you talking about?

Grimmjow- for instance, in matchmaker, the concert is going to finish. Amatsu is going to tell her life story (chap 11).

Tba- see. No 'Spoiler'

Grmmjow- yeah. Who knew that your past was like that? I didn't expect you to die like that.

Tba-Yep. Weird huh? Amatsu's death was seen in my dream. Me being Amatsu. God it was scary. But it works. Oddly enough.

Ulquiorra- im still not convinced.

Grimmjow- well, in jailbuddies, the girl Sayomi is actually-

Tba-LALALALALALALA! I CANT HEAR YOU!

Grimmjow- well, anyways, the shinigami bastards (Hitsu,Renji,Rukia,Ikkaku,Yumichika) go around and try to get caught doing something bad.

Oddly enough, its really hard too. Mostly because Ikkaku is intimidating, the police think Yumichika is gay-

Tba- Shiro-chan looks too young. And would probably be sent to juvy then in an actual jail.

Grimmjow- Renji and Rukia go around and try to find out why Ichigo was put in jail-

Tba- aKa finding Kon. Who just so happens to avoid them at every corner despite being shinigami.

Ulquiorra- *smirk* I think they're happy now. Don't you think.

Tba- GAH! YOU TRICKED US!

Grimmjow- Damn.

Ulquiorra- this way, they'll be waiting patiently.

Tba- *sigh* more work…

Ulquiorra- hm.. its you're fault. Picking two stories at once.

Tba- shrug* I always had written matchmaker chapters in advance. But I've been behind. *sigh* I blame the science project.

Grimmjow- she woke up at 7 am. A few times to get to school.

Tba-although its not a good excuse. And I shouldn't use excuses to begin with.

Ulquiorra- you could always put one on hold.

Tba- I know I can. But I don't know. Honestly, jailbuddies is a story that I STILL haven't completely planned out. And I don't know if I should make matchmaker tie into the bleach story line or not. If it does, it'll be easier. If not, I have to think of different things. Since a few chapters would tie into the story and all.

Grimmjow- you just wrote a paragraph.

Ulquiorra- no she didn't.

Tba- and honestly I don't know. If I can, ill try to write the chapter in my notebook and type it up on Sunday night or Monday afternoon.

Ulquiorra- even theblackangel has writer's block.

Tba- oh ha ha. Real funny. Just cause I can always think of ways to torture you doesn't mean that I cant have writers block.

Grimmjow- Huh? I thought you always thought about stuff.

Tba- *rubs head* uh.. yeah.. About that, I got really interested in Vampire knight.

Grimmjow- DAMN! I HATE VAMPIRES!

Tba- uh.. you might want to be careful.

Grimmjow- why?

Tba- *points to Ulquiorra* duh. He's a bat.

Grimmjow- oh… hm.. weird.

Tba- yep.

Ulquiorra- I do not mind.

Tba- great.

Grimmjow- what could possibly be more important than us?

Tba- um….

Ulquiorra- don't answer that!

Tba- ok.

Grimmjow- ok. write it out then.

Ulquiorra- wait don't!

Tba-

Pairings:

ZeroXKaname RidoXkaname (vampire knight)

SetoXYami SetoXAtem(u) (Yu-gi-oh)

JoeyXYugi

YugiXTea

Manga:

Bleach (Duh)

Sekirei ( 2nd season coming in DECEMBER)

The world god only knows (its becoming an ANIME!)

Monster/ resurrection princess

Yomeiro choice (I want to know who he'll choose!)

~List goes on and on. But these happen to be on my mind right now~

Anime:

Bleach

Other-

Facebook (yes I have one. No, I don't have a myspace…. Yes I have an AIM.)

~pet society- who's gonna feed my dear pets? Yuki! Leo! Starrk! Damn, im gonna have to pay 600 coins again.

~my tribe~ I somehow got extremely addicted to it. Reminds me of virtual villager. Dunno why, but I really cant stop playing.

~Country story~ I DON'T WANT MY TREES TO DIE!

Tba- well, that's pretty much it… atleast that's on the top of my mind..

Grimmjow- 0.o

Ulquiorra- I told you not to ask.

Tba- like I said. Ill try to do my chapters on the trip.

Ulquiorra- you didn't tell them what you were doing.

Tba- oh right! Im going camping.

Grimmjow- you. camping. *rolls on floor laughing*

Tba- rolls eyes* I know. Im not an outdoors person. Though I do love nature.

Ulquiorra- have fun.

Tba-sigh* thanks.. I guess.

Grimmjow-still laughing*

Tba- im going on Friday (5/21/10) and coming back (late at night) Sunday (5/23/10)

Ulquiorra- hope she doesn't die.

Grimmjow- yeah. I wanna know what happens to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra- glare*

Grimmjow- oh. And what happens in matchmaker too ofcourse. *smirk*

Tba- *dully*love the enthusiasm.

Grimmjow-smirk* thanks.

Ulquiorta- and that is all for this.

Tba- well. I doubt many people actually ready this…

Ulquiorra- very well. Say it once more.

Grimmjow- cause we all know people skip long paragraphs.

Tba- ok, ready people?

Ulquiorra- just go.

Tba- fine fine!

~Tba & Ulqui & Grimm- I/TBA AM/IS GOING ON A TRIP FRIDAY THROUGH SUNDAY. I/SHE WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE!

Tba- breathing heavily* im gonna go rest now. By the way, don't blame me. My dad has been planning this for a while. And he's not gonna change it.

Grimmjow- and she cant exactly get two chapters done in one day.

Tba- experiencing WRITER'S BLOCK.

Ulquiorra- goodbye.

~~TBA~~


	8. Operation: Get Ichigo back!

Disclaimer- yes, yes, yes, I don't own bleach, its characters, oh, and the jail is (obviously) made up.

Tba- what should I say?

Ulquiorra- you could start with a hello.

Tba- *pouts* but I've ALWAYS start with that.

Grimmjow- yeah? Well, you started with a question this time.

Tba- smirk* oooh! Looks like Grimmy-chan is angry today.

Ichigo- DAMN RIGHT!

Grimmjow- hey! Im the one that's supposed to be stuck with you and fox face.

Gin- ara? Am I that bad?

Grimmjow & Ichigo- YES! YES YOU ARE!

Gin- aw…

~Hyorinmaru is sitting on Tba's bed*

Hyorinmaru- *reading a book*

Ulquiorra- lets move on already.

Tba- alright! *ahem* Ace-Aero Decided to pick Grimmjow.

Grimmjow- muttering something*

Tba- *hits him with a textbook* that's not nice. Im sure she doesn't 'hate your guts'.

Grimmjow-out cold*

Tba-0.0 *looks at book* It's a math text book. How ironic. Math puts me to sleep too!

Ulquiorra-….

Ichigo-..0.0

Tba- oh well! *throws textbook away*

~Text book is aimed at Hyorinmaru~

Hyorinmaru-freezes textbook*

Tba-… hey, you do know I need that right?

Hyorinmaru-…. Sorry.

Tba- shrug* oh well. Just unfreeze it some how.

Ulquiorra- what about the key?

Tba- oh! *takes Grimmjow's key from his pocket* I got it!

Ulquiorra-….

Tba- puts key in lock*

~Lock doesn't even budge~

Tba- oh well.

~Tba grabs Grimmjow's legs~

Tba- ok, someone help me get the body in.

Ulquiorra- you sound like you killed someone.

Tba- what are you talking about now? He's already dead.

Ichigo-… note to self, stay away from Tba… when she has a book in her hand.

Tba- *rolls eyes* if I have anything in my hands, you should be careful.

Ulquiorra- stalkers beware.

Tba- shunpos up to top of cage* INCOMING!

~Throws Grimmjow down~

Ichigo- Hey! Where are you aim-

~Grimmjow lands on Ichigo~

Gin- takes out camera and snaps pictures* Im selling this on e-bay.

Tba-cough* I get 90%

Gin- 20%!

Tba- 89%

Gin- 30%!

Ulquiorra- while it is very interesting to see you two argue, how about 50%?

Tba- 75% my final offer or I'll tell *points to Hyorinmaru* to freeze your butts off and steal the camera and sell them all on e-bay.

Gin- fine.

Ichigo- Hello? Trapped under a unconscious psychotic bastard here!

Ulquiorra- don't worry. He has all his shots.

Ichigo- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Tba- what is the point?

Ichigo- JUST GET HIM OFF!

Tba- um… *holds out raw steak* GRIMMJOW! DINNER TIME!

Grimmjow- gets up and runs towards tba*

~Grimmjow hits bars~

Grimmjow- WHAT THE FUCK? *grabs bars and tries to break them*

Tba- the bars are really strong.

Ulquiorra- I believe he has gathered that much information.

Tba- pouts* spoil sport.

Ulquiorra- *sigh* I'll be in my room if you need me.

~Ulquiorra leaves~

Tba- …. *sigh* now im alone… with 3 bishies…

Hyorinmaru-looks up*

Gin-Three bishies?

Ichigo- whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's the three?

Grimmjow- smirk* I'm one obviously.

Tba- good job Grimmjow! *throws Grimmjow steak*

Grimmjow- bites steak* ha, im da beft ( Ha! I'm the best)

Tba- Hyorinmaru is obviously one. *winks*

Hyorinmaru-blush*

Tba- I always loved mythical creatures. But im caught between dragons and Phoenixes.

Hyorinmaru-… Dragons are superior.

Chaos- NO THEY AREN'T! (tba- um.. hey? )

Klaus- chaos. Calm down, he didn't mean it. (Tba- DON'T IGNORE ME!)

Hyorinmaru-… and you are? (tba-sweat drop* never mind..)

Chaos- I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT! *lunges at Hyorinmaru*

Klaus-holds him back* can't we settle this without violence?

Tba- oh yeah. They, *points to Chaos & Klaus* my Original charas. They're in matchmaker.

Chaos-lets go aniki. I need to destroy something.*leaves*

Klaus- Chaos! *runs after him*

Tba- uh.. yeah. That's enough excitement for one day.

Ichigo- then get to the story already!

Grimmjow- and get me another steak while you are at it.

Tba-sigh* alright.

OPERATION: GET ICHIGO BACK!

~~~~~~~~~~~a while after the visit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitsugaya sighed and looked around. They were currently meeting in Ichigo's room, since it was currently vacant. Renji, Matsumoto, Rukia, Yumichika, and Ikkaku were sitting in a big circle on the ground, they were all in their shinigami forms.

They were currently discussing Ichigo's… predicament...

He cleared his throat; all of them looked at him.

"Due to the circumstances that Kurosaki has gotten himself into, we must help him. Any one have any ideas about how we should go about the situation?"

(Tba- translation: he's in jail, what are we going to do about it?)

Matsumoto stared hard at her nails, Renji looked out the window, Ikkaku lay down and stared at the ceiling, Yumichika took out a mirror and brushed his hair.

Obviously none of them had ANY ideas.

Rukia scribbled something in her sketch book.

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, what was Kuchiki doing?

After a few minutes, she showed it to him.

Hitsugaya sighed, why were they doing this again?

Oh right, he sighed once more, it's because that stupid Kurosaki was in jail.

Two long arms hugged him from behind, large breasts pushed against his back.

"MATSUMOTO!" He growled and tried to pry her hands off.

His lieutenant pouted and let go of her fuming taichou. She only wanted him to lighten up. Really, their job wasn't so bad…

He ignored her pouting and looked around.

They were currently in the mall, a place where humans put various stores and such.

Matsumoto was ecstatic when she found out they were going to the mall, trying to go to each and every store they passed by. After the seventh time, she stopped resisting and started to listen to him.

They were on a mission.

Probably the stupidest mission ever.

The objective?

Get arrested.

Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. But just so you know.

It wasn't his idea.

No, his idea would have been better.

It was KUCHIKI RUKIA'S IDEA.

….. you're laughing right now aren't you?

…

Well quit it!

Its not funny!

Hitsugaya sighed for the nth time. Was he actually arguing with imaginary people? (Tba-cough* readers *cough*)

I have seriously lost it, he thought to himself.

Matsumoto turned to him, her face serious for once.

"Taichou, what should we do?"

He thought for a moment, exactly how do normal people get put in jail?

"How do people normally get arrested?" he asked. She had gone to the human world many times, mostly when she had her paycheck. Spending all her money on clothes and leaving him with the paperwork.

But then again, she never finished more than two sheets before she would leave.

"Well, one way is shoplifting."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, shoplifting…. Really?

Matsumoto nodded, "Well, you can also call it stealing."

Hitsugaya nodded, stealing sounded better than shoplifting. Shoplifting sounded like, something a little kid would do when they couldn't get the candy they wanted.

At least stealing sounded, more mature…

"Alright Matsumoto, go steal something."

Matsumoto's jaw dropped; did her captain just tell her to steal?

Hitsugaya gave her a questioning glance.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh... well, stealing is… a rather difficult job for-"

Hitsugaya eye twitched. She was not going to get out of this one.

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" he yelled, Matsumoto let out a shriek and ran off to the closest store.

He sighed again, and rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long day.

~~~with Yumichika and Ikkaku~~~

Yumichika sighed this was boring. Their job was simple, to be arrested.

Sadly there were no specific details or anything. Just a simple objective they had to complete.

So why was it so hard?

Ikkaku glared at Yumichika, that was the 10th time the guy sighed! Not that he was counting or anything…

But seriously! Didn't he have any ideas?

Yumichika looked around; they were walking down the street right now.

Well, actually, for a while now, they couldn't think of anything, so they decided to get some ideas from walking around.

But right now, they had nothing.

Nothing, zilch, zero, well, you get the point.

Yumichika sighed again, god this was boring.

"Oi, when are you going to stop sighing?"

Yumichika pouted, "But Ikkaku! Im Bored!"

Ikkaku glared at him, "Yeah? Well so am I! Now stop sighing and think of something!

~With Rukia and Renji~

(No, im not hinting possible pairings, they just so happen to be like that.)

Rukia sat on a bench at the park, next to her was Renji.

People who passed them by gave them strange looks, it was probably because of Reni's clothing.

He was wearing peace signs and a polka dot headband. Who wouldn't stare?

…..

But that's not the point.

She told everyone to split up and get arrested. That way atleast one of them would be able to help out Ichigo.

But Rukia and Renji had to find Kon first.

They had to find out what Kon actually did. And … um… save Ichigo… yeah! That's it!

Renji groaned, they had searched a few places now.

Ichigo's room, although Kon was nowhere to be seen.

The school, Kon could have been running around the grounds, but he wasn't.

Orihime's house, Kon did like Orihime after all. And Rangiku was also staying there for the time being, all the more reason to go. But sadly, he wasn't there.

So right now, they were thinking of places Kon would go.

But then again, where would a stuffed animal go?

….

Don't answer that question.

….

Yes, I know stuffed animals can't walk. But we're talking about KON here!

…

…

This is going to be a long day.

With Toshiro and Rangiku~~~

Stealing= TOTAL FAILURE

Toshiro glared at the officer. Honestly, has he no pride?

~~a few minutes ago~~~

Rangiku looked around the store, it was filled with jewelry, nothing too expensive, but they were pretty.

She walked over to a rack, with earrings. Like a pro, she snagged three pairs of earrings and put them in her bag.

After a quick look around she headed out the store.

The detector rang and the guard looked at her strangely. She smiled and 'accidently dropped her purse. Bending down slowly to get it, while the guard was distracted by her cleavage, she took the earrings and put them in her pockets.

She then gave him a soft smile and the guard blushed.

You could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

He (Toshiro) wanted to puke.

She whispered something in his ear and left the store.

She walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"How'd I do Taichou?"

He glared at her and said rather coldly, "You failed."

Plan B- BEAT UP PEOPLE

Toshiro grabbed the guy's arm and bent it before kneeing him in the stomach. A guy rushed towards him, Toshiro threw the guy back and they crashed into each other.

Rangiku was a few feet away, grabbing two of the men's heads and banging them together.

'this should get us in trouble' he thought as he looked at the people on the ground.

Later~~~

Toshiro's eyes widened, what?

The police officer smiled at him and roughly ruffled his hair, "good job kid."

Toshiro twitched, kid? He called him a kid.

A _kid_

A _kid_

A _kid_

The word echoed in his mind

_Kid_

_Kid_

_Kid_

Toshiro grabbed the man's arm and flipped him. The man landed on the ground with an 'thud'.

Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest and smiled triumphantly.

That'll teach him.

The officer got up and roughly grabbed his arm, "You know you could get in some serious trouble for attacking a police officer!"

Toshiro just looked at the hand that had grasped his arm, and tried to shake it off.

God this guy was annoying.

The officer grabbed him and dragged him into the car, "Im sorry miss, but you're kid is going to Juvy."

Matsumoto blinked twice, Juvy?

Plan B

Beat up people- FAILURE

Ikkaku glared at the police officer in from of him. The stare made the officer, uncomfortable, so he shifted in his boots.

"Sir, you cant carry around a sword. That's against the law." The officer explained to him, _again_.

Yumichika who was getting bored of the officer talking patted Ikkaku's head.

"Now, now. Do what the officer says Ikkaku. Or I'll -" he stopped for dramatic effect.

The police officer, obviously got the wrong idea, and thought they were together.

He blushed a light pink and coughed into his fist, "He is right sir, I must ask you to come to the station with me."

Ikkaku growled low under his breath and glared at him. "why the hell would I want to do that?"

Yumichika answered before the officer could open his mouth, "Ikkaku, there are rules. And even _we_ have to follow them."

The police officer slowly took the sword away from Ikkaku.

Ikkaku glared at Yumichika this time, muttering something along the lines of "bastard..."

"Sir, for resisting, you're going to have to come with me to the station."

Ikkaku sighed, why couldn't he kill humans again?

"So I had to go anyway…"

Rukia stopped at the ground in frustration that was the last straw.

Renji backed away, feeling the killing aura of Rukia.

He really didn't want to be turned into a frozen Renji-sicle thank you.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Rukia screamed into the sky, making several people stare at her strangely.

Renji seat dropped, "uh, Rukia, maybe we should quit of today."

Rukia gave a heavy sigh, her killing intent dying away. "Yeah, lets see if Hitsugaya taichou and the others got anything."

Rukia looked around the 'meeting' room, which was in actuality, Ichigo's bedroom.

Only she, Renji, Matsumoto, and Yumichika were there…

"Matsumoto-san, where is Hitsugaya taichou?" Renji asked.

Yumichika sighed, "according to what she told me, he's in juvy."

Matsumoto sighed, "I don't even know why he was put in juvy."

Rukia sweat dropped, obviously something had gone wrong, but she decided not to ask.

"So where's Ikkaku-san?" Renji asked, noticing that the man in question was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in jail." Yumichika said nonchalantly.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in.

HE WHAT?

A/N-

Tba- well, if you're wondering what happened on the trip…

Grimmjow- which they aren't

Tba- we didn't go camping, but instead went to a resort in Virginia.(Still in New York state)

Grimmjow- a resort? Why didn't you bring me?

Tba- shrug* I didn't know. Besides, it was three days.

Ulquiorra- did you have fun?

Tba- as odd as it is to say this, yes, I did.

Ulquiorra- what activities were there?

Grimmjow- what's it called?

Tba- um.. its called the rocking horse ranch (no I am not paid to advertise them). As the name implies, there are horses there (120 horses, according to my dad's friend).

There are three classers for riding, beginner, intermediate, and advanced.

b- walk

i- walk-trot

a-walk-trot-canter

Ulquiorra- anything besides horses?

Tba- Karaoke (I didn't participate), magic show ( done by **STEVE RODMAN**) a MASTER PAPER CUTTER (trust me, better than it sounds.) water sports, wagon rides, a dj (**RYAN**) etc.

Grimmjow- and?

Tba- um.. room wise, there are the game room, wii room, hunt room, dinning room, indoor swimming pool, bathrooms, sunset room, cactus room, facial center/ sauna, and the round up room.

Ulquiorra- intresting…

Grimmjow- master paper cutter?

Tba- yes, his name is (reading from rocking horse schedule) **HOU-TEIN CHENG**, he can make lots of thing from paper.

Ulquiorra- like?

Tba- well, if he uses a plate, then it's a hat (sorta..), if he uses a piece of folded paper, it could be standing up, or it could be two of the animal.

Of course he can make more than animals. And you don't have to be too specific.

Grimmjow- like?

Tba- well, my friend, Brianna asked for dolphins. He made her a hat with two dolphins jumping up (looks like it) and facing each other, a large heart between them.

Her brother, Christopher, asked for a elephant. He made Christopher an elephant that stood up on its own (full body).

My brother, Kevin, asked for a reindeer, and he got one that cold stand up on its own(full body). A little girl asked for a sheep, so he made her one (hat, head only) her brother asked for a tiger, he made him one (hat, head only)

Ulquiorra- what did you get?

Tba- phoenix.

Ulquiorra- why?

Tba- cause my brother wanted a dragon at first, so I decided to get a phoenix. They go together you know!

Grimmjow- he changed his mind?

Tba- yea. I got twin phoenixes. Ironic huh?

Ulquiorra- interesting.

Tba- hehe. They're so cool!

Grimmjow- why didn't you get a panther?

Tba- cause he only comes on Fridays. And we had to go eat dinner. (to be specific: Fridays 5:30 & 7:30)

Ulquiorra- I see.

Tba- too bad. I would have gotten one for each espada and their fraccion. (well, maybe not Baraggan's fraccion.. except Ggio.)

Grimmjow- really?

Tba- yep. Its 1 dollar for one. I would have spent 13 dollars or so.

Ulquiorra- anything else?

Tba- yep, there was a game show in the round up room. It was called **BRAIN WASH.**

**Hosted by ERIC DASHER and his wife.**

My little brother played it (2nd graders only first round) and he won a RHR t-shirt.

Ulquiorra- the questions were easy?

Tba- yep. 2nd grade questions. Anyways, I really enjoyed going there. There are many types of sports and things to do there. And its REALLY pretty there.

Ulquiorra- Grimmjow, lets leave.

Grimmjow- why?

Ulquiorra- she's about to tell us EVERYTHING there,

Grimmjow- huh?

Tba- Things I've done, or my family has done.

there was fishing (small fish, small poles, bread as bait. Because there are turtles living in the lake), miniature golf (near the lake) something- jumping… (it involves trampolines, bungee cords, and machines.) rock climbing (its plastic, don't worry. And your harnessed.) indoor rock climbing (for younger kids, case this one is like a um.. well, it moves down while you climb up. But you're not really getting off the ground by much. So little kids wont be scared. But if you're too light, it wont work too well..)

tennis (im taking tennis next year, thought I'd get a head start on it) paddle boats, Kayaking.

And an many more.

Grimmjow- so about the horses…

Tba- yeah, I got this horse, I think it was called (sounding out here) sha-nell, or shy-ann. I dunno.

Ulquiorra- you don't know?

Tba- well, the first person said, "go to station 3, you're horse is sha-nell." Then when a guy said that my horse was nice, one of the people in charge said, "Shy-ann? No, she's mean."

I gotta admit, she didn't exactly listen to me, and almost tripped and killed us both. (Exaggerating, although she DID trip while going DOWN HILL)

But she was pretty, and serene. (To an extent)

Ulquiorra- she was a black horse?

Tba- no. even though I REALLY wanted the black one, she was black, brown and white.

Hm.. her ears were brown, and her head too, up until her neck, then it was white. With spots of brown and black here and there. On her thigh(?) there was a white C with ~ underneath it. No joke. Her mane was mostly white, with steaks of black in it.

Ulquiorra-… descriptive…

Grimmjow-….

Tba- well, that's all for today. I honestly like it there, and the food isn't to bad, (activities are good to) and I'd like to go there again. I honestly recommend the place if you're looking for a quiet place to be, along with fun, excitement, and beautiful scenery.

Grimmjow- what are you? a travel agent?

Tba- no. But that would be cool!

Ulquiorra-… good bye.

Tba- BYE!

Tba- oops almost forgot!

Ulquiorra- APOLOGIZE!

Tba-AHHH! *cowers in fear* IM SORRY! ITS BECAUSE OF MY SCHOOL AND STUFF! I GOTTA STUDY FOR THE REGENTS! AND ALSO CAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE A BIT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE!

SO THAT WAY I WOULDN'T HAVE TO UPDATE TWICE WITH SHORT CHAPTERS! DON'T KILL ME! *dives onto her bed*

Grimmjow- I think you scared her.

Ulquiorra- she deserves it. In addition to her school work, she has gotten addicted to this anime called "Monochrome Factor"(the manga is still ongoing). And she was playing trickster too.(although it was for only 1 day. Since I had to do my project and everything.)

Tba- Sobbing* I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! And more importantly my arms and legs hurt from the 'vacation' I took.

Never EVER play tennis, then go kayaking then go rock climbing! NEVER!

Grimmjow- no duh. They all involve your hands and physical strength. Which you lack-

Tba-pulls string*

~cold water comes out of nowhere and falls on Grimmjow*

Grimmjow- glare* damn you.

Tba- smile* watch your tongue.

Ulquiorra- that is all…. *to Tba* no get working on the next chapter!

Tba- but!

Ulquiorra- NOWW!

Tba- YES SIR! *starts typing furiously* *mumbles* slave driver..

Ulquiorra- I HEARD THAT!

Tba- EEEP!

Grimmjow- um.. hey.. where's my steak?

Tba- yeah, I might not be able to update as much because im studying for my regents.

Ulquiorra- she really needs to pass.

Tba-sigh* time to hit the books.

Ulquiorra- you're still writing the next chapter.

Tba- HAI.

Ulquiorra-I sincerely apologize for the author's ATROCIOUS behavior. She had to finish her science project with her partner.

Tba- jerk

Ulquiorra-WRITE!

Tba-SIR, YES SIR!

~~~REVIEW~~~


	9. Omake chapter?

~While Tba's away, the characters will play~

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

Tba- bows low* srry the last chapter was meant to be posted WEEKS before. But for some reason I didn't post it. I REMEMBER posting it, but apparently, I didn't.

Byakuya- she probably forgot.

Ichigo- at least she doesn't forget to feed us.

Hyorinmaru-reading* ….

Gin- Tba-chan!

Tba- huh?

Gin- you were saying..

Tba- uh.. oh.. yeah. This will be an omake chapter, which has absolutely no ties with the story.

Grimmjow- DUH. That's why its an OMAKE. God, if you cant figure it out then you're a-

Tba- takes a water bottle and sprays him with water* Bad kitty.

Byakuya-chuckle*

Ichigo- … 0.o. BYAKUYA LAUGHED! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! *panicking*

Gin- I knew you could do it Bya-kun!

Byakuya-Kurosaki, I did not allow you to call me by my first name. Ichimaru, you are a traitor, you don't deserve to say my name.

Ichigo- well, he's back to normal now.

Gin-pouts* you're no fun.

Tba- for an omake, well, its pretty much just the bleach cast joking around at my house.

I pray my kitchen does not blow up.

Orihime- what do you mean?

Rangiku- yeah.

Tba- YOU TWO! NO WHERE NEAR MY KITCHEN!

Rangiku-but-

Tba- NO BUTS! *rubs head* I need to study for my regents…

Szayel- ill help!

Tba- yay! *grabs Szayel and runs off to the living room*

Ichigo- weird…

Byakuya- but we are all currently in her room. So it makes sense.

Grimmjow- I wonder what they're doing…

Aizen- studying ofcourse.

Ichigo- AIZEN!

Aizen-hello there. *waves*

Byakuya-glare* I still hate you.

Aizen- the feelings mutual.

Rukia- hey guys. Whats- HOLY CRAP ITS AIZEN!

Yoruichi- WHERE!

Soifon- YORUICHI-SAMA! *tries to hug her*

Yoruichi- moves to the side* hi Soifon.

Soifon- TT-TT Yoruichi-sama….

Aizen- well, if youre wonder why im here-

Grimmjow- I know im not.

Aizen- its because she invited me.

Tousen- me too.

Toshiro-eating watermelon* me too.

Rangiku- TAICHOU! *hug*

Toshiro- dodges hug*

Rangiku-youre so mean!

Gin- I could use a hug!

Rangiku- but you're behind bars… literally.

Gin-pout* so? Even I need a hug sometimes… 8looks at Ichigo*

Ichigo- ill scream.

Gin-….darn. she might hear you.

Grimmjow- well, her hearing is pretty good….HEY TBA! GET ME SOME STEAK!

~voice~ GET YOUR OWN DAMN STEAK! IM TRYING TO STUDY HERE!

Grimmjow- IM STUCK IN A CAGE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'GET IT YOURSELF'.

~voice-….. SHUT UP!

Toshiro- stop yelling.

Uryu-pushes glasses up* now you say it.

Toshiro- What was that?

Uyru- nothing…

Shinji- We visards are here to crash the party.

Hiyori-well, this place is better than ichigo's dump.

Ichigo- HEY!

Shinji- its getting crowded though.

Byakuya- you think?

Ikkaku- hi.

Yumichika- my what a pretty room.

Ichigo- great, them.

Zaraki- hey Ichigo-*bumps head on door way* that hurt.

Unohana- everybody, tba-san says that she needs to use her room now. You all should go to the living room.

Everyone-….

Unohana- go. Now.

Everyone- YES ma'm

Grimmjow-uh.. we're kinda stuck here so…

Gin- hope she doesn't mind…

Hyorinmaru-reading*….

Ichigo- hey, hyorinmaru. What have you been reading for about a week?

Hyorinmaru-…..*puts book down*

Ichigo- well if you don't want to answer….

Hyorinmaru- The books I have read are: the book of a thousand days, to catch a pirate, Catherline called lady birdy, I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you, Hatchet, and two mangas. The dreaming and Vampire Kisses.

Grimmjow-….that's a girl for you.

Ichigo- you sure? *looks around* I think theres more than that…

Hyorinmaru- the rest are mostly about animals. *goes back to reading*

Gin- that's the most he's ever spoken.

Ichigo-… you do realize the only time he ever spoke is in a FILTER Arc right?

Gin- sigh* I wish we could find out what happens.

Grimmjow- At least you're ALIVE! No one knows whats going to happen to me! My poor fan-girls!

Gin- when did you start caring about your fangirls?

Grimmjow-snort* when they started giving me stuff.

Ichigo-…how come I don't get anything?

Grimmjow- cause they think your going to end up with that orhime chick, or that Rukia girl.

Gin- yep, you're a lady's man. They pair you up with everybody.

Hyorinmaru- ….

Gin- oooh! Lets name the scariest pairings!

Grimmjow-… fine.

Ichigo- im going to regret this..

Hyorinmaru-… *reading*

Gin- um…Aizen and Byakuya.

Ichigo-… *shivers* um.. Urahara and.. Grimmjow.

Grimmjow- hey! Well, then… Shinji and Ichigo. Ichigo's the uke.

Ichigo- HEY!

Hyorinmaru- My master (Toshiro) and Byakuya.

Ichigo- how's that scary?

Hyorinmaru- Byakuya is the uke.

~all cringe (except Hyorinmaru)~

Ichigo- that could be scary.

Gin- lets see… Ulquiorra and …. Ichigo's sister. (I read an actual fic w/ this pairing)

Ichigo- HELL NO!... which one?

Gin- either one works.

Grimmjow- hurry up Ichigo.

Ichigo-Starrk and Noitra…(Noitra Nnoitra, same thing..)

Grimmjow- starrk and…hat n' clogs.

Hyorinmaru- Komamura with… anybody…

Gin- that's true… um…Rukia and…Aaroniero.

~cold air~

Ichigo- im going to nightmares tonight…

Grimmjow- me too.

Gin- shall we try another game?

Grimmjow- like?

Ichigo- truth or dare?

Grimmjow- THAT'S FOR GIRLS! *hits Ichigo*

Gin- hes got a point. we should get some girls to play with us.

Grimmjow- I never said that.

Hyorinmaru-….Osama game…(Osama-king)

Grimmjow- good idea!

Gin-imating grimmjow's voice* we blue people have got to stick together!

(Hyorinmaru-is a ice dragon, Grimmjow is a blue panther.)

Grimmjow- hits Gin* I DO NOT Sound like that.

Ichigo- its that's a good idea, but doesn't it involve sake? (wine, beer, etc..)

Grimmjow-… its not like we're underage…

Ichigo-sweat drop* but I am…

Rangiku- runs in the room* did some one say SAKE?

Toshiro- walks in* MATSUMOTO!

Unohana- my my. Why isn't tba san here?

Toshiro- she said, and I quote 'who can study with all this racket? Im going down stairs!',

Unohana- oh.

Ichigo- get everyone in here. We can play the Osama game!

Players-

Ichigo

Grimmjow

Gin

Aizen

Tousen

Grimmjow (lol. He's # 6)

Harribel

Orihime

Rukia

Unohana

Yoruichi

Toshiro (forced to)

Rangiku

Renji

Byakuya (forced to)

Total- 9 boys, 6 girls. Or 15 people.

**~rules**- chopsticks for each player, number them, but put one as Osama instead of a number. Ex- 15 people. 14 sticks with numbers, 1 with king/Osama written on it~

ROUND 1- cooking disaster… or not?

Renji- ok, everybody take a stick!

~everybody hakes a chopstick~

Orihime- YAY! *turns chopstick around~ im the king!

Rukia- ooh! Good job Orihime!

Orihime- yep! Um…number 4 and 9 have to cook curry, and everyone has to eat it!

Toshiro-…not me. *puts down sick number 2*

Ichigo-sigh* im number 9.

Rangiku- aww. I really wanted to cook… *number 3*

Byakuya- lets get started kurosaki… *number 4*

Rukia-Nee-sama is going to cook! *dreamy eyes* I beat it'll taste great.

Renji-.. I have my doubts…

Gin- ooh I can't wait!

Later~

Orihime- that was great Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki kun!

Byakuya-smirk*

Ichigo- um thanks…

Renji-.. not bad.

Rukia- tastes like heaven!

Toshiro- alright…

Ichigo- alright! Next round!

ROUND 2 -crack pairing!

Rukia- YES! IM THE KING!

Ichigo- just hurry up.

Rukia- number 14 kisses number 8!

Byakuya-puts down chopstick* *number 5*

Gin-puts down chop stick* im number 8

Rangiku- srry gin. *NUMBER 3*

Grimmjow- thank god. *NUMBER 12*

Aizen- srry fangirls. *NUMBER 7*

Yoruichi- not me. *NUMBER 10*

Unohana- im number 14.

~GASP~

ROUND 3 –CLOTHES SWAP!

Ichigo- im king this time!

Rukia- well?

Ichigo- um… number 1 switches with 3. number 7 switches with 10 and number 5 switches with 8.

Renji- slow down.

Byakuya- im number 7

Gin- number 10!

~both go to swap clothes~

Rukia –im number 1.

Orihime- im number 5.

Grimmjow- I feel bad for the poor sucker that has to change clothes with them.

Yoruichi- im number 8.

Renji- hey Ichigo, you do realize that rukia's clothes are too small to fir other people right? (well.. except maybe one person…)

Ichigo-… damn..

Toshiro-… *sigh* puts down chop stick (number 3)*

~Toshiro walks away~

Rangiku-… AWWW! I really wanted to see that!

~later~

Byakuya-pulls at clothes*….

Gin- tugs scarf* hey bya-kun, this scarf is really silky.

Byakuya- glare* that scarf costs more than your life.

Ichigo-… scary…

Yoruichi- tugs at school uniform* why is it so tight?

Orihime- I always wanted to dress like you Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi- oh? That's great.

NEXT GAME

Gin- hai! Im the king!

Byakuya- ….

Aizen- alright Gin, what do you want?

Gin- I want to play truth or dare!

Rangiku- can we make someone who doesn't want to do it drink sake?

Gin- of course Ran-chan!

Truth or dare

Gin-ok lets start with Ichigo!

Ichigo- me?

Gin- yep!

Players-

Ichigo

Rukia

Yoruichi

Rangiku

Gin

Renji

Byakuya

Unohana

Orihime

Grimmjow

Tousen

Aizen

(Harribel left.)

Ichigo- well… Rukia, truth or dare?

Rukia- dare.

Ichigo- um… you're not allowed to talk about Chappy for 9 months.

Rukia- NO WAY!

Rangiku- THEN DRINK! *holds up sake*

Rukia-…*drinks a cup of sake* I feel woozy…

Rukia- um… Orihime, truth or dare?

Orihime- truth.

Rukia- do you like someone?

Orihime- um… *blush* yes…

Yoruichi- MY TURN! Rangiku, truth or dare?

Rangiku- pumps fist up in air* DARE BABY!

Yoruichi- ALRIGHT! Drink two whole bottles of sake!

Rangiku- THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!

Three hours later~

Ichigo- owww.. my head.. (wasn't he underage?)

Byakuya-… *drinking tea*

Grimmjow-*passed out*

Renji- he-he-he….

Rukia-chappy…

Orihime- cake… with fish… ramen flavored icream….

Rangiku- sake…

Byakuya-… *sips tea*

Aizen- ha-ha-ha! Im the king of the world! *stand on table*

Tousen-….. (no one ever picked him, so he's not drunk..)

Gin- *smirk* *pulls out camera* e-bay….

Byakuya-…. *sips tea*

~door slams open~

Tba- WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

(drunk) people- MY EARS!

Byakuya-…..

Tba- you! *points to Gin*

Gin- what makes you think it was my fault? (it is though…)

Tba-…. Instinct…

Gin-… well I cant disagree with that.

Tba- CLEAN THIS UP! *points to cups and sake bottles*

Byakuya-…..

Tba-… Byakuya…

Byakuya- yes?

Tba-… youre drunk…

Byakuya- … yes…

Tba- anime fall* how anti-climatic…

Byakuya- im sorry in not a 'fun drunk'.

Tba- gets up* just clean this up. My test is tomorrow.

Gin- oh? Where's Szayel?

Tba-oh, he left a while ago. Just like a lot of other people.

Aizen- I RULE!

Tba- *twitch*

Gin- this is bad..

Aizen- OF COURSE IM BAD! I AM THE KING!

Tousen-….. Aizen-sama….

Grimmjow- *jumps up* What'cha talkin' about? IM DA KING! (still drunk)

Tba-…*twitch*

Byakuya-… *sips tea*

Aizen- na-uh! IM the king!

Grimmjow-IM THE KING! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!

Aizen- or what?

Grimmjow…. Ill…. Punch you…

Aizen- ill punch you right back! So ha!

Grimmjow- sulks in corner* darn it…

Tba- OUT!

~takes out her emergency sword~

Ichigo- sober* hey wait!

Yoruichi- Kisuke? Where are you?

Orihime-. Fish paste…..

Tba- Three… two….

~every scrambles up~

Tba- ONE!

~Tba chases everyone out of her house~

Tba- slams door in their faces* AND STAY OUT!

Byakuya-…. She locked me out…

Ichigo-… *pats Byakuya's shoulder* its alright man. She still likes you.

Byakuya- glare*

Ichigo-backs away*

~inside the house~

Tba-peace and quiet… *yawn*…. *crawls into bed*

Gin- *in the bed* hi!

Tba- hits him with her pillow* AHHHHHHHHH!

The end~

(9 whole pages. Please wait until my regents is over for the ACTUAL next chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- yeah, yeah, I don't own the characters, or bleach. God I hate having to write this EVERY SINGLE TIME.

~tba's living room~

Tba-sigh* bored…

Ulquiorra-… why are we here this time?

Tba- um.. well… its cause my room is getting stuffy. And the living room has an AC. Oh, and the guys are noisy.

~Sounds~

"HEY WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?" (Tba- This is Ichigo.)

"Where do you think?" (Tba- This is Gin. Obviously..)

"Stop that! Its disgusting!" (Tba- no people. Gin is just hugging him.)

"Tell that to all the yaoi fangirls!" (Tba- this is Grimmjow)

~living room~

Tba-sweatdrop* uh…

Ulquiorra- yaoi fangirls are strange.

~giant arrow with the word 'strange' stabs TBA in the back~

Tba-…uh.. I believe that love comes in all shapes and forms. And that no one should judge.

Ulquiorra- and yet, you dislike incest.

Tba-*pout* yeah well, my brother's a pervert (8 and already a pervert? And they call ME weird). And to be honest, I can't imagine something like that.

Ulquiorra-hm…

Renji-ooi. Tba-san, what are you doing?

Tba-ah.. Renji… what are you doing here?

Renji- ah well, you see. I haven't been getting much screen time.

Byakuya-hm. I haven't been getting any.

Renji-TAICHOU?

Tba-well… um…how about Byakuya helps me co-host while Ulquiorra takes a rest?

Ulquiorra- it would make my life easier.

Byakuya-hm…

Ulquiorra-to Byakuya* be strict. Don't give her any candy, especially not chocolate. Her bedtime is 10:30. and whenever she slacks off tell her that if she doesn't finish, no Manga for a week. *hands him a slip of paper* he's my emergency contact number.

Tba-What are you, my mother?

Byakuya-nods and takes paper* don't worry. *stares at tba* I will take care of her.

Tba-*sweat drop* I don't know what to say…

Byakuya-hm…

Renji-*sweat drop* what just happened?

Ulquiorra- ill see you in five chapters.

Byakuya-… alright…

Renji- can I stay too?

Tba & Byakuya-no Renji.

Renji-you're harmonizing now?

Byakuya-you must take care of the sixth division while I'm gone.

Renji-but Taichou!

Byakuya-*takes out senbonzakura*

Renji-ok ok! ill do it!

Byakuya-hm..

Tba-um.. lets continue? Um.. *reads comment* Alissya James picked kenpachi.

~Tba's room~

Kenpachi- ok im here. What do you want this time?

Yumichika- hi! We also tagged along!

Yachiru- Byakashi!

Byakuya-… the human world is quite amazing. Here, try this! *stuffs a pie into her mouth*

Yachiru*chew* chew* YUM! Thanks byakushi!

Tba- looks at cage, then at kenpachi* I don't think you're going to fit.

Kenpachi- what your first clue?

Tba-*angry* if it doesn't fit, you're going to stay in the back yard… and try not to kill the neighbors!... or their dog!

Kenpachi- why do you always assume im going to kill something?

Tba- Kenpachi….

Kenpachi- yeah, yeah whatever. *puts key in lock*

Tba- well?

Kenpachi- you know darn well my key doesn't fit.

Tba- ok then, goodbye. Have fun outside!

Ichigo- you know, its getting crowded in here.

Gin- I don't mind…

Hyorinmaru-.. *reading a book*

Grimmjow- just stay away from me fox-face.

Tba-sigh* perhaps it was a bad idea to place the cage in my room.

Everyone- DUH!

Tba-sadly, I cannot let you guys out. And move the cage.

Ichigo- why not?

Tba- I lost the master key. So the only way out is to get the correct key.

Ichigo- ….

Shinj- didn't she pick me too?

Tba- get outta here shinji

Shinji- why?

Tba- cause this is almost 2 pages already, and I cant stall any longer.

Byakuya- and she said Kenpachi before your name. If she chooses you again, then you will try.

Tba- yep. Now get out.

Shinji- you're a hater aren't you?

Tba- no im not…. Now get out.

Byakuya- 2 pages….

~phone rings~

Byakuya- yes?

Phone- its Ulquiorra.

Tba- geez. He calls every 2 hours.

Ulquiorra- did she start yet?

Byakuya- well… not-

Ulquiorra- THEN TELL HER TO START!

Tba- panicking* lets begin!

More trouble

Ichigo rolled onto his side, he could hear the birds chirping softly, and silently wondered how long he had been there.

He wasn't one to lose count quickly, but everything had happened so fast.

One day, two days, three days or four? How long had he been in here?

Ichigo opened his eyes, turned to his left side and saw a strange sight.

Ikkaku?

He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

Definitely Ikkaku. His head was bald after all. But what was he doing?

Ikkaku turned around and walked over to Ichigo, nudging him with his hand.

"Oi, Ichigo. Wake up. I gotta talk to you."

"Mmhm…" Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was sleepy.

But then again, after last night, he doubted he would get any sleep.

(Tba- It will be revealed later. Until then, try guessing based on the clues!)

Ikkaku sat down next to Ichigo's bunk.

"Im hungry. Where do we eat?"

Ichigo sighed, and got up, putting the covers aside.

"Follow me.."

Ikkaku glared at the man from across the table. _That stupid arrancar._

Grimmjow glared right back. _Stupid shinigami!_

Ulquiorra sat between them, eating his sandwich, undisturbed by the tension in the air.

Ichigo sweat dropped, they didn't exactly know each other well… so why were they acting as if they wanted to kill each other?

Ulquiorra finished his sandwich and sipped his smoothie, his eyes closed the entire time.

Ichigo wondered for a split second why Ulquiorra didn't seem to feel the tension.

But apparently, Ulquiorra did.

"Stop acting like children, **trash**." He glared coldly at the two.

Both of them turned their attention to Ulquiorra, glaring at **him** this time, glares that said, 'What did you just say?'

Ulquiorra's glare didn't waver, and neither did Grimmjow's or Ikkaku's.

Ichigo was beginning to feel like there was going to be a fight, and soon.

He sighed and walked away from the table, leaving unnoticed by the threesome.

He rubbed his head, and realized something, he hadn't showed for a while.

Sure he knew where the showers were, and what time they would be open, but it never crossed his mind.

Grimmjow didn't say anything, so he thought that he probably didn't smell that bad.

'_**King, take a shower, you stink.' **_His hollow-side said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, normally his hollow had the strangest ideas, but he since it didn't actually involve killing anything, he might as well go along with it right?

Besides, what harm can one measly shower do?

….

Ichigo was pressed against the wall, trying to be as flat as physically possible.

The sounds of the showers being turned on and water dripping on the tiled floors made Ichigo's heart beat faster.

He heard voices giggling and talking.

Female voices.

How did he get in this situation? A question he himself cannot answer. Though he is sure, some one up there, is now laughing at his expense.

…..

What happened you ask?

Well….

~a few minutes ago~

Ichigo went up back to his cell, you know, to get his spare clothes. Or rather, spare prison clothes, apparently, the government didn't want the place to smell, so they gave them seven prison outfits (one for each day of the week). All of them were **exactly **the **same**. So in Ichigo's opinion, it was a complete waste of money.

Well whatever, its their money after all.

He took a clean shirt and pair of pants and a towel. Apparently the person who built the place was some kind of neat freak or obsessed with hygiene. (tba-I am sometimes…)

Ichigo sighed, oh well, it could be worse.

To bad he didn't know he would regret saying those words.

Ichigo's pov (did you miss it?)

Man this place is huge… there are doors EVERYWHERE. And I thought hueco mundo was big. But then again, I don't have a right to say that, I just busted down every wall until I found orhime.

…..

Why am I talking about that agin?

….

Oh right. I was talking about the halls.

And everything in here is either black, white, or gray. Well, except the clothes and food.

The food is a variety of colors. Some that make me feel sick to my stomach.

But you probably don't want to hear about me and my awful food experiences.. (tba- ICHIGO! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!)

I can break any wall I want to Tba! Didn't you hear about hueco mundo?

Well, never mind that.

Lets just continue…. Lets see….

Right, I was walking down the halls. White everywhere.

When I went down one hall, there would be another.

They really need to give us a map or two. Or they could just number the rooms, like school.

Oh crap, I forgot about school. I missed enough days already, maybe more than I'm even allowed to. I probably wont be able to move on to the next grade…

Not that it really mattered that much, since I doubt I could actually get a job when I had one already, slaying hollows and such.

They should pay people to slay hollows….. (Tba- cough* _they_ are paid..)

But enough ranting about shinigami and their no paying jobs.

I reached the um... what's it called?

Locker room? Yeah, lets go with that.

For some reason, after shiro told me to go take a shower, he's been oddly quiet.

Not that im complaining or anything, I just find it weird.

I pushed the door open and walked into the locker room/ shower room. Or whatever you want to call it.

No one was here, which was pretty odd if you ask me, I mean, im in a prision filled with people. There should atleast be one guy here right?

No, it was deserted. And to be honest, it creeped me out, wouldn't you be scared if you had to go through a locker/shower room with no one there?

Hm.. I gotta stop watching those horror movies with Orihime. I don't know how she doesn't get scared by them. But then again, she always had unique tastes…

I found an empty shower, actually all of them were empty, away from the door.

I don't exactly want to be disturbed while taking a shower. Luckily, they have shower curtains.

Though they aren't exactly pure white, it was obvious they had been here a while.

I turned on the shower first and closed the curtain, you know, to warm the water up first.[1]

Then I put my clothes down on the bench near the door.

Tba- um.. well, its kinda like this.

l_ l - shower (bottom line is curtain)

l l l The (l l would be the bench.)

l l l - bottom line (door, for privacy, you can lock it.)

actual door to the **room** itself is farther away. Not sure if its clear, but that's how it was when I went camping. *shivers* I hate camping.

Well, lets get back to the story.

I wiped my wet hair, that was a nice shower, though there was really only a bit of soap it better than nothing.

I was about to get out when I heard the door open.

Normally, I wouldn't care about who just came in, but I heard the person talk to another person.

"What a jerk." A voice said. I had a bad feeling…

"I know. But he's really cute." I knew it was a bad idea.

I leaned against the wall, lucky for me, the doors didn't have holes in the bottom, and I had picked a shower a far from the door.

Ichigo mentally sighed, that's what he got for listening to shiro.

How was he going to get out of this situation?

The sound of the shower stopped, and the door opened.

The girls said a quick "hi" to whoever just entered.

Ichigo prayed that no one would go near his shower, please god, please!

The sound of the door opened and everything was quiet. The girls had probably already left, he thought to himself. Then he heard the sound of very soft footsteps coming towards him.

Ichigo held his breath, his heart beating hard against his chest.

"Don't worry, there's no one here." A voice said.

Ichigo didn't say anything, thinking that who ever the person was, was talking to someone else.

"come out of there, or ill have to lock you in the showers till tomorrow." The girl said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Ichigo sighed, well, there was only one girl right?

He gathered his things and opened the door, he almost dropped his things in surprise.

"Sayomi?"

The girl crossed her hands over her chest. "Hurry it up, I got orders to fetch you."

"orders?"

Sayomi sat on the chair, facing Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, and Ulquiorra.

"My name is Sayomi Suzuki." She said, looking at Grimmjow and Ikkaku closely.

"I am an arrancar, I help deliver messages to him and Ichimaru-sama."

Ikkaku glared at her, "Great, **another** arrancar."

Sayomi ignored that comment and continued to talk, "since all the espada are currently scattered, I help deliver reports to them."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "so you're a lackey."

Sayomi sighed, "more or less so." She got off her chair and walked over to the bed.

All of them waiting to see what she would do.

She looked under the bed, her hand reaching underneath it, "Kaoru! Come out from under there!"

When she got up, she held a small Bengal cat, silver with black rosetted spots, and stripes. His eyes were a light blue.

"This is Kaoru, my cat."

Grimmjow sneered, "Your cub you mean."

Sayomi glared at him, "shut up Panther. Or I'll scratch your eyes out."

Grimmjow returned the glare, "bring it on little kitty."

Sparks flew between them, both poised and ready to strike.

Kaoru let out a hiss and his fur stood on end.

Ulquiorra sighed, "Grimmjow, though their species are related, it is not polite to say such things."

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra, "I can say anything I want!"

Sayomi hissed, "don't talk to Ulquiorra-sama like that!"

Ichigo was starting to wonder what this was all about, it started with a comment, and ended up with Ulquiorra.

Ikkaku was just as clueless as Ichigo was, scratching his head, he asked the question before Ichigo could.

"What's this about?"

Sayomi patted Kaoru softly, calming him down. "Im a leopard cat, leopard cats breed with

Domestic cats, to breed Bengals" at that she scratched behind Kaoru's ears.

"We leopard cats are part of the genus panthera" she looked at Grimmjow, "ring any bells?"

Ichigo sweat dropped, so they were both cats, and they didn't get along though they were, more or less, family.

"We leopard cats are solitary, as most cats are. But unlike him," she pointed at Grimmjow. "We use our mind instead of just listening to our instincts."

"More importantly," she sat down in her chair, "are you a cougar, leopard or a jaguar?"

Grimmjow glared at her, "it doesn't matter much, besides, it could be any of those three."

Sayomi's eye twitched, she felt like she was being insulted.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, the question is, what are you doing here?"

Sayomi stroked kaoru's fur, "I was ordered to help Ulquiorra-sama in anyway possible."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "As if you could do anything."

Sayomi glared at him, "I can do more than you think."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow pointed at Ikkaku, "If you can cut him, you have my respect."

Sayomi smirked, "deal."

Ikkaku was confused, he was the target of two arrancar now?

(note that both happen to be cats..)

Sayomi put Kaoru down and got up, her nails turned sharp. "Prepare yourself."

Ikkaku dodged quickly as she lunged at him.

Ichigo sweat dropped, should he be worried? Its not like she was actually trying to kill him or anything, right?

Ikkaku rolled away from her pounce, "what's wrong with you?"

Sayomi smirked and winked at him. Turning around quickly, she tackled Grimmjow, her nails lightly scratching his skin.

"I win."

Grimmjow glared at her, "what do you mean?"

"you said to cut him. However, you are stronger than him. And I cut you." she poked the small flesh wound.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "you're just lucky im in this stupid gigai."

Sayomi smiled and got off him, picking up Kaoru she left the cell.

"strange girl." Ikkaku said standing up.

Grimmjow nodded and lightly touched the scratch he got. "Damn her claws are sharp."

Ulquiorra gave him a blank stare, "leopard cats aren't aggressive, though their claws are rather sharp. It's a surprise you know nothing about them."

Grimmjow glared at him, "you callin me stupid?" Grimmjow began to complain to Ulquiorra that he wasn't dumb, while Ulquiorra read a book.

Ichigo sighed, you learn something new everyday, but some things will never change.

A/n-

Tba- hm.. about this chapter, I dunno. I was kinda stumped. And besides, I felt like really introducing my character. And her cat.

Byakuya- Bengal?

Tba- smile* Bengals look so pretty. I want one. And when I looked up Bengal (due to the cat fancy magazine) I found its 'parent' the Asian leopard cat.

They're solitary animals, cunning and powerful. They can easily scratch you, even when they don't mean to, their nails are really sharp. They also love the water and are wild.

They're beautiful, if I was a cat, I'd be a leopard cat.

Byakuya-…

Tba- don't do that Byakuya. You make me feel like im talking to the wall.

Byakuya- I don't think anyone really cares for such things.

Tba- ignoring him* Bengal cats are a bit different from their 'parent' though. They are cheerful and playful. They love to swim (like their 'parent) and love high places. They are aware of your feelings and like receiving affection. But that doesn't mean you can squeeze them too hard.

Bengals like their freedom, some wont stay still long enough to be petted, its best not to restrain them of their freedom, meaning, no killer hugs!

Kenpachi- enough about cats!

Tba- aren't you supposed to be in the back yard?

Kenpachi-…

Tba- *tries to push Kenpachi out of her window* Why are your shoulders so big?

Kenpachi- cause im a guy!

Tba- shut up! *pushes harder*

Ichigo-… I cant believe im saying this, but im glad to be in here.

Grimmjow- your nuts.

Ichigo- well, its better than being Kenpachi…

Gin- true isn't it?

Tba- AH-HA!

~Kenpachi hits the concrete below.

(my back yard is pretty much concrete with dirt for growing things like flowers and tomatoes)

Tba- YOU BETTER CLEAN THAT BLOOD UP!

Byakuya-….

Ichigo-sweat drop* atleast she cant hurt us in here…

Gin- yep. *smiles at readers* please review!

Tba- hey that's my line!

Gin- too late!

Tba- I still haven't gotten you back for that omake chapter!

Gin- hehe..

Tba- how'd you get out anyway?

Gin- It's a secret.

Tba- PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HIM!

Byakuya-…. You have three minutes, then you have to-

~Szayel- holding up trophy* did she mention she won first prize at the science fair? (at least in her grade)

Tba- GIVE ME BACK MY TROPHY!

~Tba chases Szayel around~

Byakuya- holding clip board*get back trophy, check.

Next time-

Orihime's surprise!


End file.
